The Knife Alchemist
by Leli-chan1156
Summary: My name is Sibyl Ambrose. I'm currently 19 years old. It's been 10 years since I've lost my mother to a horrible incident. It's been 4 years since I joined the military as a State Alchemist. I'm known as the Knife Alchemist for my unique combat with knives. 4 years ago I met and traveled with the Elric brothers.They changed my life forever and this is how they did it.
1. Exams

**Hello guys! My name is Leslie but you can all call me Leli-chan, so this is my first fanfiction on here so I hope you enjoy it! All the quotes in the beginning of all the chapters are my own. Any questions? Just go ahead and leave it as a comment!**

**Sibyl: We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Exams**_

_(chapter 1)_

_**"We all have our own painful stories but only a few are strong enough to tell them"**_

Sibyl's P.O.V.

"Mommy! Mommy please wake up!" I yelled at my dead mother in my arms. Her blood on my hands. "You killed her!" I yelled at her murder with all the anger I had within me, "You're going to pay!". My hands shook into tight fist and I touched the ground and used my all and started to attack randomly, I let my anger take over me. I was breathing hard, was it because I worked so hard or was it because I was yelling and crying so much?

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me sweet heart" she said as the dust started to clear, completely unharmed. Her fingers grew longer and longer and just by looking at them I know they are sharper than any knife, my body froze 's impossible no one should be able to live through that! What's going on? Is she even human? In one swift motion of her hand she cut off my legs. I screamed and fell in excruciating pain. I tried to grab on to my legs but they were gone. I heard her heels walking closer to me. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. She stood above me with a stone cold face."Lust just let her bleed to death it will be better and anyways we have to go. We still have to get a few others to get" I heard someone say with a raspy, entertained voice. "Alright Envy. Gluttony, grab the man"

"Aw, but can I eat him"

"No, father needs him for the stone" and with that they left with my father.

Okay don't panic you've trained for years if something like this ever happen. You have to get help right now ! I ordered myself as I flipped myself over on my stomach which caused massive pain that made me scream. I dragged myself to my mother's pale, bloody body. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered with tears streaming down my face, "I'll be back mommy, okay? I'm going to go get help. I love you".

I woke up sweaty with tears on my face. I pulled off the covers and looked at my legs. Okay, I still have my auto-mail. I looked at the clock and quickly jumped out of bed and went to change into my regular dark grey cargo pants and my tight light grey long sleeve shirt and combat shoes. Just as I got out of my room I was pushed back by a boy with blond hair in a braid and a red coat and a guy in a suite of armor walking past.

"Hey, pay a little more attention where you're going next time!" I said.

"Who you calling so little that you can't even see under a microscope!" the boy started to yell and stomp towards me.

"Brother, stop that we're going to be late, I'm sorry miss" the armor guy said pulling the boy with him. Hm, brothers... they look so much alike(sarcasm). I looked at the clock across the hallway and started running out of the ! Shit! Shit! I'm going to be late for the exam! I ran through the crowds of people but without very much success. This is taking to long I won't make it at this rate. Well I guess it's time for some building hopping. I touched the wall next to me causing it to glow blue suddenly appeared a stone ladder. Some people around me stopped and stared at me with amazement but I was to focused to care. Once I was at the top I was able to see the military headquarters and started jumping toward buildings. At the last building I transmuted a ramp towards the door of the headquarters.

"Wait! Don't close the doors!" I yelled as I ran down the ramp at full speed. The soldier about to close the door looked at me with stun eyes at my way of arrival. Just as I was about to make it in a bald man with only one blond curl on his head got in front of my way. I tried to stop but it was to much of a declide and I was heading at least 20 mph.

"Get out of the way! I can't sto-" my face felt like it had hit a brick wall. Owww! My face damn it! What is this guy made out of , steel?!

"And where are you going young lady?" He said with a loud deep voice.

"To take the State Alchemist exam now if you would excuse me-"

"Sorry but I don't think anyone can take the exam-"

"Here I have a pass" i said frustrated shoving it in his face "Now let me go I'm going to be late"

"Alright you may go but I should escort-"

"Thanks see ya!" I said as I started running down the hall trying to find the testing room.

After a very, very, very long and boring exam. I stretched on the steps outside the State Building. I saw the guys from the hotel talking not to far away from me. I was about to go tell the blond one to apologize about his rant this morning but everyone was being called back in to the training yard. This year was different, instead of showing the Fuehrer what we can do individually we are to battle with each other to see who is the best, I think they said something of survival of the fittest but I'm not sure. My opponent was a man about 20 years or so, about 5 years older than me.

"I'll try to go easy on you little girl" he said in a cocky tone.

"First of all don't call me little asshole and there's no need to go easy on me if you don't wanna get hurt" I said back to him to shrink his big ego.

"Fine then bring everything you've got, little girl" he said still with the same cockiness.

"Go!" yelled the state alchemist that was responsible for watching us.

I touched the ground before the man could move and the ground beneath him launched him up and made him fly somewhere within the crowed.

"Alright who's next" I said looking into the crowed for my next victim. Some fights I had were so damn hard ,sarcasm. They were too easy there has to be someone who can actually fight, right?

"So am I done yet?" I asked the alchemist watching after what seemed like 30 fights, I lost count after 17.

"No, you must face one of our top state alchemist" said a man with short black hair walking into the arena.

"Alrighty, well I'm ready" I said feeling quite confident. Then the boy from this morning came in the arena with the man.

"Wait, this rude shorty is a state alchemist?" I asked pointing with my thumb at him with surprise in my voice.

"What I'm fighting a girl?!Who you calling shorty you're way shorter than me shrimp" He yelled quite aggravated.

"Well why don't come over here and see that you really are small" I said trying to hide a smirk. If he really starts making his way over here he is really stupid. Then he started stomping his way over to my end of the arena mumbling what I think were insults. Wow, he really is stupid! I waited until he was close enough to attack. Then, like I always do, I touched the ground to make it shoot underneath him but he was too quick and jumped back.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid"

"Yes" I replied nonchalantly

"Why you little-" once the word left his mouth I threw five knives barely missing him but cutting his red coat.

"Aw come on not again! Seriously what is it with people and messing up my coat! Wait, where the hell did you get knives from?!"

"I make them, I have them. One of the two" I said another five knives in each hand, "They come in handy don't you think?".

I threw all ten at him but again he jumped back but one actually stabbed his shoe. Um, shouldn't he be in pain right now? I stopped attacking and looked at him a little confused and pointed at his shoe. He looked down and saw the knife and took off his now destroyed coat causing me to see the shiny complex auto-mail arm," Well now that's it's ripped what is the point of keeping it on, right" he analyzed me to see my reaction but I wasn't fazed by the auto-mail.

He clapped his hands together and touched his arm creating a blade to come from it and started to charge at me. I brought my leg up to a kick and blocked his blade, he kept trying to attack from different angles but I kept blocking with my leg. Quickly I did some back flips to back away and think on what to do next.

"What the hell? Why isn't your leg hurt?!"

I threw ten more knives but the boy quickly clapped his hands and touched the ground making a wall stopping the knives from harming , he's to quick for my knives, but how can he transmute things without a transmutation circle? Maybe he is wearing something, I thought to myself. I transmuted the ground to knock down his wall. Within the dust cloud I could see his silhouette... but he was standing still? Then I understood what was going on, I quickly transmuted my legs adding long blades and doing a high kick behind me causing me to just scratch the boy in the face who was trying to do a surprise attack.

"You know you are really getting on my nerves so can you just stay still" He said with an angry frown.

"What? The cat can't catch the mouse?"

"No, but I can trap you!" He clapped his hands and touched the ground and instantly walls of cement surrounded me and finally the open top was closed off leaving me in the small dark ...prison?Asshole.

Edward's P.O.V.

A few minutes have passed since I caged her in and nothing has happen. Maybe she gave up, oh well she was pretty good as good as me._Almost__._

"Alright, let her go"

"Fine, I guess this means I win" I clapped my hands together and touched the ground causing the walls that kept the girl in turn back as it was before, but she wasn't there.

"What did you do, Fullmetal?!" Mustang yelled angrily.

"I didn't do anything!" Just as I had said that I heard something crack beneath me and then I noticed a tiny crack by my left foot. I'm on concrete floor how can it be cracking? I moved over to the side but the ground just cracked away underneath me. I began to fall into the small pit, luckily I was able to land on my feet.

"You should make sure your opponent is down before you think you've won"  
I quickly turned around to see the girl in a small cavern in the wall, with a stupid little smirk on face.

"Well, why don't just stay down!" I said getting aggravated.

"Because I'm a very competitive girl. I won't stop until I've won" She jumped out of the cavern and her face grew serious. Suddenly there were blue sparks on her legs when a blade came out of each leg. I her right hand a knife with some kind of red liquid in the handle began to bubble almost as if it were boiling.

"Wait, how can you transmute withou-" I began to say but she started to charge towards me bringing up the knife to slice my side but I was able to block it with my arm. I swung my left hand for a punch but she quickly bent back making my fist hit nothing but air. The girl began to lift to legs up as if she were to do a back flip but then they wrapped around my neck and flipped me into the air. I landed hard on my back on the cold concrete stood above me ready to slice my neck with her knife. Instinct kicked in so I clapped my hands and touched the ground at my sides causing two giant hands to grow out wrapping around her and pushing her against the wall of the pit with a loud thud.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it" I smirked still panting from fighting. It's rare that I would have such a problem fighting a regular person, but then again she didn't seem like a regular girl.

"Alright, now you're going to tell me how you can transmute without a transmutation circle" I ordered instead of asking her. She just glared at me when suddenly more blue sparks traveled from her to the ground in front of me. Two giant hands just like the ones I made wrapped around me and also pushed me to the wall with so much force.

"What the hell, let me go!" I yelled at her angry at my current situation. I can't transmute out of this one, my arms were held firmly at my side.

"You first!" She yelled with the same amount of anger as me.

"Why don't you do it yourself!".

Then it looked like she was considering it "Actually, you're right I should do it myself" she looked down at the hands holding her in place when it started to spark again and turn in to small pebbles. Then she landed softly on the pile and turned around touching the wall with her hands causing a stone ladder appear. The girl swiftly climbed it up to join everyone above the pit and dusting herself off.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" I yelled frustrated that she had just left me here with no way to get out.

"Yeah I can"

"Why you little-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME LITTLE! I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE TO ROT!" She yelled, I could see fire in her eyes. Man, is this how I was when some one called me s-, you know what.

"Miss, we will need our State Alchemist back" Mustang said to her.

"Fine" She muttered as she touched the ground the hands loosened enough for me to get my hands out. I clapped them and touched the hands causing them break down, I quickly ran to the ladder the girl had made. I need to know how she can transmute without a circle. Did she do the taboo? It make some sense the lost her legs, maybe that's what she sacrifice. I ran toward the direction Mustang was leading her.

"Wait!" I grabbed her should to turn her around and when she did had the knife with the red liquid by my neck.

"Don't touch me or I will kill you with the smallest cut of this knife" She threaten me with a serious tone. Her eyes showed no mercy, she would do it!

"Impossible" I stated trying to not sound nervous,luckily I didn't.

Then she pressed the knife closer to my neck "You want to see if it is".

"You wouldn't do it" I gave her a glare showing that I will not back down from this.

"You're right there are too many people. Maybe next time." The stupid smirk came back to her face and walk to where Mustang was left standing. He looked at her shocked for a moment and then continued leading the girl back to the building. Once they were out of sight I let out the air I was holding in.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asked worried coming to my side.

"Yeah...but I thought I was going to die just now!" I said letting my tough act drop and everyone was starting to leave, "She's almost like Teacher!"

"She sure acted like Teacher, except that she was very entertained in the beginning. It kind of creeped me out a little. Well, I guess we should head back to the hotel so you can get some rest, brother."

"Yeah, I'm beat I haven't fought someone that good in a while. It was quite impressive actually but there one thing that's bothering me about her."

"What is it?"

"She didn't need a transmutation circle."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!I forgot to mention I made the cover! Do you like? If you do I'll give you a cookie! If any of you would like to make one for me I would be over joyed and would have to give you Ed.**

**Ed:WAIT YOU CAN'T-**

**Ignore him, so what do you guys think of the story? Hopefully you like it because I revised it over and over and over and-**

**Sibyl:Yes I think they got the point**

**Me: . You're so bitter! Any who! If you liked it then please comment, vote, and fan! I also take any idea's from the readers so if you have any suggestions then just send me a private message. Well thanks and addio!**

**Sibyl:What was that?**

**Me: That was french for farewell. It's better than just saying it in English.**

**Sibyl: You're lame**

**Me: 0A0 YOU'RE SO MEAN!**


	2. Let the Journey Begin

**Hey guys! So I'm guessing you enjoyed the first chapter to be coming to the second, that's great! Well I just wanted to say that I'm changing how I do other character's point of view so if it's written differently don't worry, I intended it to be that way.**

**Sibyl: Alright, go on with the story! Geez you take too long, no one wants to read you talk.**

**Me: Calm down! I'm just telling them something important!**

**Sibyl: Shut up Leli-chan! **

* * *

**_Let the Journey Begin_**

_(chapter 2)_

**_"When you are working for something you feel it has no end but once you receive what you worked for you shall learn that this is only the beginning of your journey"._**

Sibyl P.O.V

Damn Colonel! I thought as I woke up with my head throbbing with pain, I started to rub my head to ease the pain. As soon as I didn't feel as bad I got up from the bed I was on and looked around the room. There was only a few things like a night stand, a desk, and a dresser. I'm guessing that I'm in one of the military dorms, well it makes sense I bet they just didn't want to just put me out on the street after I passed out. I quickly just brushed out my hair with my hands and fixed my clothes before heading out, when I opened the door I ran into something big and blue which made me fall back.

"Oh I'm sorry miss!" boomed a loud voice.

"AHH! YOU'RE THE BIG BUFF GUY WHO'S LIKE A WALL OF BRICKS!" I yelled and tried to hide under the bed, but like every scary movie I wasn't quick enough. He grabbed the back of my shirt and picked me up, almost like you would with a puppy.

"Hey what the hell! Put me down!"

"Sorry but it is Colonel orders to bring you to his office as soon as you awaken." He explained carrying me down the corridors of HQ. We defiantly got some uh, interesting, looks.

"I don't want to see that bastard! Put me down!" I yelled some more trying to thrash out of his grip but it was no use. This guy is freaking scary!

"I can't do that miss, I know that if I let go you will run away." he replied still unfazed by my thrashing.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" and with that pink sparkles started to shine around him.

"I AM THE ARMSTRONG ALCHEMIST! MAJOR ALEX LEWIS ARMSTRONG!" he exclaimed ripping his shirt off.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!" I screamed terrified by the man's ...creepy actions.

"TO SHOW YOU THE BEAUTY THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTORNG GENERATION OF COURSE!"

Edward's P.O.V.

Edward and his younger, well whats left of him, brother were sitting in Mustang's office discussing about their run into with Scar, until they heard loud yelling past the big wooden door behind them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!" a feminine voice yelled terrified. The girl sound kind of young to be in the military base, Edward thought.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Mustang said standing up from his seat and putting his hands down on his desk

"TO SHOW YOU THE BEAUTY THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTORNG GENERATION OF COURSE!" A well-known voice boomed sounding even closer to the room. At hearing that everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"I told Major to calm with her" Mustang mumbled

"Who's her?" Ed asked but just as he did he heard a loud 'OW' and a blast from the doors opening wide. All Edward saw was a black and grey blur pass him and go behind the Colonel's desk. Hawkeye instantly pointed her towards Mustang's leg where the blur had gone and Colonel just smirked , "They always come back to me". Just as he said but then Mustang was bending over in pain. With that said the golden blond snorted, "Man whore."

"I'm not a man whore!"

"I'm not his whore!" Colonel and the girl both stood up defensively and yelled in unison. Ed instantly remembered those vibrant sapphire blue eyes and coal-black hair from the battle yesterday.

"Hey you're that crazy girl from the-" He began to say but was cut off by a sharp knife passing above his head. Ed yelled in terror afraid that it was going to be off with his head.

"Listen here, there are two things you don't call me. Anything related to crazy or short and you'll be dead. And you," She continued moving her point to the alchemist next to her," you have no right to have Mr. Brick Wall guy literally pick me up and carry me here!" the girl pointed behind her with her thumb towards Major Armstrong.

Ed noticed a sly smirk make its way towards Mustang's face, the one that always angered him and want to just slap it right off his face. And by the looks of it the girl would like to do the same.

"Actually I do have every right"

"Oh yeah, and why is that? Because you're some cocky ass bastard?"

Edward tried hard to hold back a laugh at the girl's remark, but failed which in return got a glare from Mustang but Ed could care less. If this girl wasn't so violent then I would have liked to her to be around, Edward thought but he knew that it was most likely that she wasn't going to be here for long.

"No because now you're officially part of the military and you're in my unit."

"Like I give two shi- wait what?"

"I said that you are now officially part of the military and you're in my unit as title of a State Alchemist"

Edward stared with wide eye full of shock. How could a girl become a State Alchemist!A crazy one at it, the golden blond thought. He looked around to see the reactions of everyone else in the room. Mustang's team were all as shocked as Ed was except they had their mouths wide open. Riza on the other hand was still pointing her gun at the girl but still had a calm face. What did this girl do to make Lieutenant so defensive? A slight gasp was heard from Alphonse and Major Armstrong...well it looked like he was consoling his hand, for what reason? Unknown. Ed last saw the girl, her face was serious for a few minutes but then she broke out into a big smile. It made her look like a whole different person! She started jumping up and down saying, "I did it!" with joy. Then unexpectedly she gave Mustang a big hug which caused Riza to shoot a warning shot on the floor next to girl. The shot didn't scare her at all instead all she did was say, "Oh, don't be bitter Lt. Hawkeye" and gave her a hug as well.

Lieutenant looked a surprised at first but then you could see a small smile form on her lips. The girl moved on to the rest of the team and even Black Hayate everyone seemed surprised yet happy for the girl at her gesture. The she went to Al even though he was in a wooden box which caused him to laugh at how excited and happy she was. In the end she tackled Edward with a big hug. It had caught Ed off guard and both ended up falling, he wasn't use to this kind of affection so his face was instantly full of crimson red blush.

"Thank you for being such a weak alchemist!" She squealed as she hugged him.

"Hey I'm not weak!" He said still trying to defend himself.

Finally the girl stood up and helped the "weak" one-arm alchemist that time she became calm again and looked back towards the smirking Colonel. He pulled out a shiny silver pocket watch out of his desk and tossing to the girl who caught easily with one hand. Then he handed an envelope to Hawkeye which was going to be handed to the girl but Edward snatched it out of Lt. hands and away from the black-haired girl's reach.

"Brother! That's rude!" Alphonse scolded Ed.

Ed was having trouble opening the envelope with only one hand but he managed. Then he began to read out loud the letter inside, " By orders of the Fureher King Bradley, Sibyl Ambrose,I guess that you" Ed said looking at the girl since this was the first time he has heard her name" is officially part of the Military of Amestris. Blah blah blah State Alchemist. Mustang's unit blah blah. Will be given the code name of The Knife Alchemist because of unique combat , makes sense." He finish handing the letter back to Sibyl which she gratefully snatched out of his hand and mumbled something about Edward being a little nosey prick. Ed gave her a hard glare at her comment but she returned it back.

"Fullmetal you should be nicer to her since you're going to be seeing her a lot" Mustang said to glaring boy .

"Pft, like I hang here very much" Ed replied sarcastically towards Mustang.

"There's no need Sibyl will be joining you on your search for the philosopher stone"

"WHAT?!" Both teens yelled with utter surprise.

"I can't work with him, he'll get in my way! Anyways I work better alone!"

"Yeah, Al and I can't bring a girl with us, a crazy one at it!"

"I told you not to call me crazy!"

"Enough!" Mustang yelled slamming his fist on his desk causing everyone to flinch "It's an order! Armstrong will be going on you trip to Risembool as a guard to make sure you don't have another encounter with Scar. You're dismissed." Ed angered by Colonels orders stormed his way out of the office and into the busy halls of HQ.

This is going to be a long trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sibyl's P.O.V.

We we're finally able to find a seat on the some what crowded after the craziness at HQ the Elrics and I went back to the hotel to rest. I learned that the one in the armor was Alphonse but he said everyone called him Al and that the rude tempered midget was Edward but Ed for short (see what I did there XD). I was able to make some small talk with Al, and Armstrong since he had to carry Al to the hotel, but not so much with Ed, he kept his distance from us. I think he didn't accept me part of the group yet. I didn't blame him, I didn't count myself as part of them but if this is what I have to go through to find _them_ then be it. This morning we made our way to the crowded train station on our way to the Elrics hometown in the south to get Edward's auto-mail fixed by his mechanic.

The sound of someone tapping on the window got our attention, "Major Hughes?" Edward said as he opened the window. A man with black hair and beard (I know its not a beard I just couldn't think of what it was called) in the blue military uniform with rectangular glasses over his green eyes peered in.

"Hey, everyone was too busy so I came to see you guys off. Any time your in Central again don't mind coming over sometime for dinner." Major said in a friendly fatherly way. It was nice to see that he cared to us off.

"Thanks Hughes, but why does _he_ have to come along." Edward whined as he pointed with his thumb towards Major Armstrong.

"In case you run into Scar again. You aren't in any condition to fight" Major Hughes explained as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Stop acting so childish. I'm here to make sure your safe." Armstrong said joining the conversation.

"I'm not a child!"

"Oh, and congratulations on becoming a dog of the military Ms. Ambrose. I've heard a lot about your father." He said shaking my hand through the window. There they go again about _him_.

"Thank you, Major" I said with a nice fake smile. I never liked how people use to say good things about him because I knew they were all lies, they didn't know him the way I did.(Not Hughes, Sibyl's father)

"No need to be so formal, call me Hughes and you are also invited any time you'd like. It would be a honor to have the only female State Alchemist in Amestrist in my home." I looked at him wide- eyed, was I really the only female State Alchemist? I was about to ask him if he was joking but then a loud whistle was heard come from the front of the train.

"Well I guess this is good-bye! Take care!" Hughes raised his hand to salute and we all did the same. As we were off I felt like we were missing someone but I couldn't tell who. That's when Edward asked Armstrong,"Uh Major, are you sure Al got on board?"

"Of Course. I put him in luggage with the sheep. I thought he might be lonesome, all by himself." Armstrong explained as pink sparkles appeared around him.

"My brother's not some kind of farm animal!" Ed yelled at Major's doings.

A sweatbeam appeared on me, "Heh. Major I don't think that's the kind of company Al might need. Um, I'll go join him" anything to get away from you two. I made my way out all the way to the cart Al was in to see it was filled with sheep. Amongst the soft white Al's crate sat right in the middle.  
"I truely do feel bad for you" I could see Alphonse jump the slightest bit.

"Oh, hi Sibyl" He said as I stood in front of him,"What are you doing back here?"

"Your brother and Major put together aren't really the best company so I decided to come join you...and the sheep."

With a small laugh Al replied,"Thanks I appreciate it". This boy was so polite, how could he be related to the other Elric.

"Hey Al does Edward have something against me or something?" I asked.  
"No, its not like that," Al began to say frantically,"It's just that it's usually just me and brother. It's kind of been that way for 3 years now".

They've been searching for something that most people belive isn't real, huh? But why would they need it so badly. Edward's auto-mail came to mind, he did lose his arm some how maybe he's trying to get it back with the Philosopher. The only thing that didn't add up was that Edward seemed content with his auto-mail. I looked at Al, Edward seems like the person that he'll do anything for a loved one. Then it came to me like a bullet, why didn't I think about it before! _I threw ten more knives but the boy quickly clapped his hands and touched the ground making a wall stopping the knives from harming , he's to quick for my knives, but how can he transmute things without a transmutation circle? Maybe he is wearing something, I thought to myself. _He claps and transmutes just like _him. _They committed the taboo! But I can't be completely positive, but I can't just ask them out of the blue! _Trick_ _them_, little evil Sibyl said in my head. Yes I have different Sibyl's in my mind! Don't judge me! I had a fun plan in mind.

"Hey Al, I've been researching alchemy for a long time now, and I wanted to have your opinion on something since you said you know a lot about alchemy." I said as I leaned against Al's crate.

"Sure, what is it?" He sounded willing to help. Just with his innocent reply I felt a tug of guilt on what I was about to do but it had to be done.

"So I've been meaning to try this thing called human transmutati-"

"DON'T!" He yelled frantically almost pleading, which kind of surprised me. He was usually really calm and quiet.

"Why not? Have you tried it before?" Al didn't reply. So he did commit the taboo. He looked down, almost like a child did when he committed a mistake. I truly felt bad for him, he looked like he regretted it. I rubbed the top of his head like you would to a little kid,"I know that the suit of armor is you body, Al."

"How?" He looked up with surprised glowing red eyes.

"Well~, I was wondering why you guys were also researching the philosopher stone for so long. Then it came to mind that Edward didn't have his right arm or left leg. Next was that you never came out of your armor, any other person would have gotten out and come to join us in the front of the train. Finally I remembered Edward did alchemy by clapping his hands when we were fighting, like some else that I knew that did human transmutation."

"You knew someone else who did human transmutation? Who?" Al asked intrigued by the new information. Crap I let that slip didn't I!

"Heh yeah, but I'll tell you who once you tell me who you guys tried to transmute back. Equivalent exchange."

Alphonse nodded and began to tell me their story. Their mother reminded me a lot of _her_.

* * *

**What did you guys think? :D And who is this _him _that did human transmutation or who this _her_ that is a lot like Trisha and who are_ them _that Sibyl is trying to find? You will find out more in the next chapter of _The Knife Alchemist. _Búcsú!**

**Sibyl:Now what language what that?**

**Me:Hungarian since I was Hungary from Hetalia for Acen this April. I got to hug, get into a yelling match over a sharpie, and get my Snuggie Ed Coat signed by Vic Migongna :D He's so awesome!**

**Sibyl:Otaku junky~ wait no! I didn't mean it! *gets attacked by anime fans***

**Me: ANIME UNITES THE WORLD!**


	3. Trust

_**Trust**_

_(chapter3)_

_**"Trust. Hard to gain, yet very easy to lose. So how do we trust new people in our lives? We don't."**_

"Meeeh!"

"AHHH!"

And that's how my oh so pleasant morning started. I heard an echoy laugh next to me that came from the crate.

"Stupid sheep! Ugh, are we in Risembool yet?" I ask stretching out from my position on the floor.

"I don't think so but you should go check on how Brother is doing." Al suggested as I was getting of the wooden ground of the train cart.

"M'kay" I replied sleepily. I looked up and saw a medium-sized window on the roof. I stepped on to Al's crate making sure I didn't step on him and jumping up to reach the window, pulling myself up.

"W-what are you doing?!" Al yelled worried for my safety.

"I'm ganna go check on Elric like you said."

"Then why did you go on the roof?"

"Because it's easier and more fun than opening and closing all those doors to get to his cart."

I could hear a small sigh from Al as I began to walk towards the other cart," You're just as reckless as Brother. Just be careful!" I teased him a little by letting a small scream which caused him to yell my name.

"Yes?" I asked with a smirk as I popped my head down the window looking down at relieved Al.

"I thought you had fallen off!"

"I told you my whole life and you still underestimate me? That's sad Al."

"Nononono, that's not what I meant!" But I had already walked of to my destination. People walking at the station gave me weird looks but I ignored them, like I have for most of my life. Just as I reached the right window on the cart that Elric and Major were at I saw Major stick his head out the window yelling at an older man who had black and grey hair, "Doctor Marcoh is that you? Doctor Marcoh! It's me Alex Lewis Armstrong, from Central!".

The man's eyes grew wide with fear as he looked back at Armstong and began to run away like there was no tomorrow.

"Was he a friend of yours?" I could hear Edward ask. I bet they haven't noticed me listening in.

"He was a state alchemist at Central who was researching on a way to apply alchemy to the medical practice. After the Ishbalin Civil War, he went missing and so did some of his research." Major explained to Edward.

"Oooh~! Research, I'm on it!" I said letting my head hang off the edge of the train and directly in front of their window. They both yelled surprised and backed away from the window. I quickly grabbed the edge of the roof and flipped off to be hanging on the side of the train. I let go to land softly on the ground and began running toward the road that Doctor Marcoh had taken but not before I yelled behind me, "Don't forget Al's in the back!"

(Yes, Sibyl is a total ninja! Why? You'll find out soon!)

Edward's P.O.V.

Both alchemist looked out the window still confused of the sudden the turn of events.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE COME OUT OF?! AMBROSE WAIT UP!" Ed yelled as he began to get his suit case and run off the train after the girl, "Major get Al out of the back!"

"Excuse me,sir. Have you seen a man who looks like this?" Major Armstrong showed the civilian a intricate sketch of Doctor Marcoh.

"Wow Major, that's a very good drawing" Ed said looking at the sketch himself, he was actually quite impressed.

"Thank you! The art of drawing has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!"

"That looks like Doctor Mauro." inturrupting the two alchemist conversation

"Mauro?" Both asked.

" Yeah! When the doctors from here were drafted for the war, we were in big trouble. That is until Doctor Mauro came around and became the town doctor." A younger man came and joined into the conversation.

"Doctor Mauro never lets down a patient that needs help. We are really grateful!" An old man said as they asked him about the doctor.

"When he treats you, you see this big bright flash of light and then suddenly you're cured!" A girl at the stables explained. Ed looked towards Major Armstong to see if they had the same thought. Alchemy.

The guys were finally able to find out where Doctor "Mauro" lived from asking the towns people. Ed was the first to run up the stair case and knock on the door. Since there wasn't a response Edward decided he should see if the door was open.

"Hello?-" A gun was pointed right toward his face but jumped out of the way just in time not to be shot.

"What are you doing here at my home?! Are you here to take me away?" The doctor yelled as he pointed the gun towards them.

"No it's not like that, we're-" Major Armstrong tried to reason with the man but was interrupted by the mans accusations.

"Oh so you're here to silence me! I won't let that happen!" He began to load his gun until a knife from the inside had been thrown, hitting the gun out of Doctor Marou's hands and stabbing into the door. Ed studied the unique knife, it had a glass handle that contained a crimson red liquid which seemed very familiar. _In her right hand a knife with some kind of red liquid in the handle began to bubble almost as if it were boiling._ Ambrose? He questioned in his mind. He peaked into the house and saw the black haired girl sitting calmly drinking out of what seemed a cup of tea.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?!" The boy yelled annoyed by her.

"I was trained to be a stalker" Ambrose said matter of fact. She's joking...right? Ed thought.

"Miss, you know these two?" Mauro looked for answers from the girl.

"Three actually and yes"She said politely, was this the same girl Edward had fought with just a couple of days ago?

"Wait, you mean to say you know the military?" He looked terrified again instead of confused.

"Yes, yes I do" Ambrose walked towards the group to retrieve her special alchemical knife.

"Hey, what took you so long?" she asked Ed.

"What do you mean what took us so long?! We took at least thirty minutes to find this place!" Edward yelled at the girl frustrated of her. But he didn't even know why he was angry, shouldn't he be happy she found him? Oh yeah, he was angry because he didn't trust her. Last time she was the one pointing an alchemic knife towards his neck.

"I've been here for twenty-five." The boy started to scratch his head furiously aggravated by Ambrose but stopped when Doctor Mauro began to slowly lift the gun and point it towards the girl's head.

"Watch ou-!" but before he could finish Sibyl had quickly spun back and high kicked the gun out of the man's hands which caused him to stumble and fall back. Then she crouched down putting one knee on his chest and the knife she just retrieved close to his neck.

"Now Doctor Marcoh, that's not how you treat guest ,is it?" she teased. Now, this was the girl who Ed had fought against.

"Uh Sibyl, I think he's had enough." Al said frantically from his box that Armstrong was carrying. Without replying Sibyl kicked the gun towards Ed with the leg that wasn't on the doctor's chest and got off the man while helping him up.

"How old are you?" He asked still in shock.

"I'm 15" She said fixing her triangular bangs that were large at the top and pointed down ending at her nose. This girl has major mood swings!

"Oh.."Marcoh replied wearily. The man looked like he was about to pass out!

Everyone had finally sat down peacefully around the wooden table. Sibyl didn't look like she was going to stab anyone but Ed noticed she kept her hand on the belt case which held her knife.

" So I assume you changed your name to hide here in the country side. I head stories of you, that you took some top-secret documents with you." Armstrong told Doctor Marcoh.

"I couldn't take it anymore. Getting my hands dirty to research that thing..."

"What thing?" Edward asked for a little more detail than just thing.

"It took so many lives during the Ishvalan Civil War. My life alone would still not make up for how many lives it took." he spokes as if it hurt him just to speak of it, "That's why I came here and became a doctor, to help save lives instead of taking them. Maybe that would make up for my sins."

"What was it that you were researching, Doctor" Armstrong dug in a little further. Ed and him leaned forward curious while Sibyl just sat back, her bangs covering her eyes.

" The Philosopher Stone." This caused them all to gasp in shock, except Sibyl. Ed noticed from the corner of his eye Al turn his head towards the girl but was too amazed to pay attention.

"I took the research and the stone with me." Edward stood up in even further surprise.

"You have the stone!?" Marcoh reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a small bottle with shiny red liquid inside it.

"But that's a liquid. How can that be the stone?" Ed asked in confusion.

"The stone is called by many different names, Elric. The Grand Elixir, The Sage's Stone,The Red Tincture, The Fifth Element" Sibyl stated as she moved closer to see Marcoh pour out the substance on to the table and for it to turn into a small pebble. How does she know all of this? Edward thought as he looked at the girl but then brought his attention back to the stone. He examined it by poking it as it squished under the pressure of his finger. (Yes because poking it is the most professional way on studying the philosopher stone XD)

"Yes, just because it's called the philosopher stone it doesn't necessarily have to be a stone." The man explained in further detail,"But this is an incomplete stone so who knows what it will be it's limits until it becomes unusable."

"But in the Ishvalan Civil War it demonstrate great power. In Liore,the same was proven with a fake priest. Depending on the research creating a complete one is possible. Doctor Marcoh, I need to see your research!" Edward said putting his hand on the table.

"Major who exactly are these kids?" Marcoh turned towards the large man.

"They're State Alchemist."

"What?! But they're only children! So many state alchemist turned in their certification, after the Civil War because they couldn't take being used a human weapons anymore. And you still.."

"Don't you think I know what I did was foolish! But if that's what I have to do to reach my goal then that's what I'll do, even if I must I'll lay on a bed of nails."

"What are you trying to achieve?" Marcoh asked him which caused the golden orbs turn towards Sibyl.

"I'll be outside if you need me." She said, her eyes crystal blue eyes still covered by her bangs as she stood up. All their eyes where on her as she walked out, all that was heard were her heavy footsteps and the wooden door closing behind her.

"It started when Al and I were younger..."

"I see, so you committed the ultimate taboo. I'm impressed. You could actually transmute a specific soul and bond it to a suit of armor. I think you might be able to produce a complete philosopher stone." The doctor said as he inspected the boy.

"So you're-" Ed began to say excited that he was so much closer to getting their body's back. Three years of searching, they are finally so close.

"But I won't let you see my research."

"What do you mean?!" Edward stood up angrily. No, he was so close he can't just give up, no he won't give up.

"You must not seek it."

"Not even to get our bodies back?!"

"No! It is the devils research! If you research anymore you will go through hell!" Marcoh yelled firmly, not willing to give in.

"I've already been through hell!" The boy yelled with fire in his eyes.

The man just turned around and dismissed them out of his house. As they walked out they saw the girl sitting on the staircase.

"Come on, Ambrose." Ed said still angered by Marcoh's actions.

"I'll meet you guys at the train station." She said as she began walking up the stairs.

"He won't let us see his research, come on."

"Okay, I said I'll meet you at the train station." Ed grabbed Sibyl's wrist stopping her from moving anymore. What does she not get! He thought aggravated.

"Yeah, and I said let's go!"

"This is my mission too so let me do what I have to do." She said pulling away roughly from Ed's grasp and continuing up the stairs and into the house. He looked at the door in amazement and anger. S-she stood up to me, he thought, no one ever stands up to me.

"Let's go." Ed said continuing his way back to the train station.

"Why didn't you just take the incomplete stone by force?" Armstrong asked the young alchemist next to him as they waited for the train and Ambrose.

"Yeah. I wanted it so bad that I could taste it, but..." Ed said a little lightened up than before

"We don't want our bodies so badly that it would take away the only source of care for this town." Al finished off for him.

"And we gained a lot just knowing that the Philosopher Stone can be made. We'll just find another way" Ed continued looking on the positive side.

"How about you, Major? Are you fine with not reporting Doctor Marcoh back to Central?"

"I met a small town doctor named Marouh. I find no reason to report that to Central." The boy smiled as he understood what he meant. They stood up as soon as they saw the long train start to arrive. Armstong carried Al since he was still in the crate broken. Sibyl hadn't come back yet and Ed began to worry. Was it a bad a idea leaving her back there? No. She said she would meet us here and if she doesn't than that's her fault. Ed thought coldly. If Ed could of he would have left Ambrose back in Central, he doesn't want the military more involved than it already is with his hometown. But in the back of his mind he thought about her, she was just a 15 year old teenager just like him. She had to joined the military for some reason, unknown to him. What about her parents where were they in all of this? What parents would let their child join the military? Unless they're d-. Ed shoved the horrible thought out of his head, but it was a possibility. Maybe he should have gone easier on her.

"Brother, Sibyl still isn't here." Ed's thoughts were interrupted by Al's worried echoy voice.

"She's fine, Al. If she misses us then she'll just take the next train to Risembol and we'll meet her there." Ed said still his voice sounding cold on talking about her.

"Brother! What if something happened to her? We couldn't just leave her here! She's your partner!" Al wouldn't give up on leaving her behind like Ed wanted to.

Edward turned away from his younger brother's red orbs that started to make him feel guilty. "Al, she has the fighting skills of a crazy women, she should be fine on her own.-"

"Brother!" Alphonse interrupted Ed from finishing but that didn't stop Ed.

"And I don't care if she's my partner. I didn't ask Mustang to assign her to me.-"

"Brother!" Al tried again but it failed again.

"I'm not going to wait for a psycho who is holding us back , Al. She is just getting in our way, I think it would be best if we just left her here."

"BROTHER!" Alphonse yelled angrily which caused Ed to finally turn around and face the small alchemist that had been accompanying them. Her eye's where shielded by her pure black bangs.

"A-ambrose?-" Ed stuttered shocked to see her so suddenly.

"Doctor Marcoh said if you're sure that you want to continue on this road then search here," She said as she shoved a small piece of paper onto his chest with much force, still looking down, " You must find the truth within the truth" Sibyl let go of the paper and walked into the train that had finally stopped. Ed looked at Al who's red orbs were slit slightly making him look angry while Ed's where still full of shock. Armstrong walked into the train after giving Ed a disappointed look which made him feel even more guilty. Man did he screw up this time!

The train was quite empty at this time which left a whole cart for all four alchemist. The only noise was the sound of the train on the tracks. The tension could cut like a knife and it was painfully cutting through Ed. Sibyl had been sitting far away from the group to end of the cart, her crystal blue eyes looking out the window towards the setting sun and alone. Edward turned towards his brother who was placed on the table of the bench across the aisle from him. Alphonse shook his head towards Sibyls direction trying to send a silent message to him.

'What?' Ed mouthed not understanding what his brother was trying to tell him. Al only nodded harder which caused Ed to be only more confused. The silence was broken by the noise of heavy footstep and the cart door opening and closing. All heads turned to see that Sibyl was gone.

Al sighed, "Brother, you should go apologize to Sibyl."

"No. I don't want to." Ed pouted like a child.

"Edward, she was able to get you the information on where to find Doctor Marcoh's notes, you should at least be grateful. She could have not told you and kept the information for herself. I know you don't trust her but what is there about her that you don't trust?" Armstong asked him.

"She almost sliced my neck last time" Ed said with an obvious face.

"Sibyl was doing it for the exams,brother. Remember that Colonel said, you have to be willing to do anything they want you to do."

Alphonse was right, but how would he know?

"Al, you've been acting very close to her. What's going on between you two?"

"No, nothing! Why would you think that?! You're trying to change the subject! That doesn't change the fact that you should go apologize to Sibyl." Al exclaimed frantically. Edward just stared suspiciously at his younger brother. It sure didn't sound like nothing to Ed, he knew something more and Ed was going to find out some how.

"Just go apologize, brother. You haven't even given her a chance to prove herself to us."

"Well, I would give her a chance if she would tell us at least some what about herself."

"Brother, you haven't exactly proven yourself to her, why should she do the same?" Alphonse had a point, Ed did almost leave Sibyl in a random town. He didn't even think of her own well-being for one bit.

"Fine." Ed mumbled angrily and barely audible as he stood up walking out the back of the train cart. Now he had to go through the trouble of finding the girl where ever she may be. She has to be somewhere around here, they were on a moving train after all.

But apparently that didn't matter, Ed had gone through all the carts and still wasn't able to find Sibyl.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" Ed yelled and began scratching his head furiously with frustration. Ed had just finished searching for the girl in the last dark cart that was illuminated by the bright moon outside. Just as if a sign from Truth, Ed heard a small bang outside the cart so he decided to head out to it's balcony. When he walked out he saw nothing but the ever changing fields and the moving tracks, Ed was convinced that it might have been the tracks. Once he turned back around to head inside around he swore he saw a grey fabric and boots hanging off the side of the train. Ed curiously climbed the small ladder that was attached to the cart that lead to the roof and saw Sibyl's incredibly long, black hair flow to the side of her as the wind blew. Her back was facing him but he was able to see the moon's bright light shine down on her. Ed was able to stand on the roof without being blown off ,since the train was going at a slower rate that it was when they first got on, and sat down on the edge of the train next to her with his legs hanging of it's edge. Sibyl's face looked paler and calm but her eyes were bright with the moon's light and were on guard. She looked up at the sky almost as if her answers where there.

Ed sighed heavily, not because he wanted her attention but because he was trying to find the word to apologize, " Hey, I just wanted to-"

"Don't." Her cold voice surprised Ed. Was she angrier than he thought? "I don't want an apology that was force. If it was then it wouldn't be an apology."

*********************************************************************************************************************  
**There you go! Do you like it? Hope you do because I worked very hard on it. Writing that last part was kind of hard for me, I tried to make it alot more visual than I usually do but I still think it wasn't as I hoped. Oh well. Well see you guys next time! Zbogom! That was Croatian, Sibyl.**

**Sibyl:I don't care anymore. T.T**  
**Me:F you I'm to tired for this * goes to bed***  
**Sibyl:*grins and transmutes bed into one of nails***  
**Me:AHHHH!**  
**Sibyl:Bye guys!**


	4. Salvation

**HI GUYS! So I'm like super duper hyper right now and super excited! Why you may ask? Well because today I get to see my best besties of the best fudgen world! I haven't seen them for like a month and I finally get to see them! Alright I'll stop my ranting, okay so this chapter is written as a memory of Sibyl after the fight with Ed from the first chappy. This is when Roy took her away from the fight, so now that you know what's going on I'll let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Salvation**_

_(chapter 4)_

_**"Someone's life might be in our hands but sometimes we don't know it until their lives are already ruined"**_

_The dark-haired military officer lead me through the maze of halls of HQ. I was still tired from the fight with that State Alchemist, he really wore me out which was kind of rare. I haven't fought that hard since I fought against Auntie, am I getting weaker or was the boy better than me? He couldn't be better than me! I've trained my whole life! That pipsqueak isn't better than me! His alchemy, he didn't use a transmutation circle he just, clapped. Like _**_him_**_... no! __He's dead.__ But that means that boy has done human transmutation, why? He is still too young to even understand it. **You understand it,** **Sibyl**, a voice said inside my head. I'm different! **Maybe he is too**. Curse that voice, why couldn't I just get rid of it? Why do I even have it in the first place?! **Just like you said, you're different**. I was about to yell at myself until I was brought back to reality when I accidentally knocked into the tall man who was guiding me._

_"I'm so sorry!"_

_"Got your head in the clouds?" He asked as if I were just a simple kid he met on the streets._

_"I guess you can say that." I said with a small, polite smile. A fake one. I didn't trust anyone here, they know something and I'm going to find out. We entered a big office with six other officers inside, five of them where at a group of desk on the right side of the room. The left side of the room had some couches facing each other on top a rug while all the way in the front, by the windows, was a big desk with a female officer standing next to it holding some files close to her chest. The man sat down behind the desk while I sat down on the small chair in front of it. _

_"That what some fight you put out there." He began as he folded his hands together and laid his head on top of them_

_"Thank you, sir, but I think I could have done better."_

_"Nonsense, that is probably better than any of my men could do." All the men behind me started to yell in protest but were cut off by the officer's orders to, and I quote him, ' Shut up unless you want to be fired!'. I didn't speak unless spoken to. I open my mouth to ask something but the man beat me to it, "So how is it that a young girl like yourself would get a letter of permission from the Fuehrer to take the State Exam?" his face grew stone cold serious while tossing an envelope on his desk which was already open and had the State seal. It would have scared someone else but then again, I'm not someone else._

_"That information is classified, si-"_

_"It's classified to regular citizens, not me. Now, why would the Fuehrer grant you permission?" he pressed with a harsh tone._

_I smirked so he's playing the scary card, I think he should work on it a little more," Would you believe me if I said I'm the Fuehrer's long-lost daughter and as a present he let me try for the State Alchemist Exams?" his eyes looked pissed almost as if I insulted him, probably did. _

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Just answer the question!"_

_"No thanks."_

_"Answer or leave, forever." My eyes widened, the tone of his voice was so...furious was the only word that came to me. His eyes said it all, he wasn't joking. _

_"There is some research that I can do for the State. In order for me to do that research for the State, I want to become a State Alchemist. Equivalent Exchange." I said crossing my arms across my chest._

_"What it is the research about" The man dug deeper. I really didn't want to pull him into this but it he has to go down with me to get what I want, then so be it. He is asking for a guide to hell._

_"A very rare element that may or may not exist." He looked at me strangely. I know exactly what he's thinking,'What the fuck? Why is she looking for something that doesn't exist?' but truth is I do know it exist. I've seen it._

_"May I ask what it's called?" _

_"The Philosopher Stone." I said in strong yet quiet voice almost inaudible but I'm sure he heard it and so did his assistant. The anger came back into his coal-black eyes but this time with suspicion._

_"Why are you looking for it?"_

_"Ah,so you know what it is, very few know what it is. How do you know about it?" I returned the suspicious look. _

_"I'm the one asking the questions here."_

_"No, no, equivalent exchange, I am an alchemist after all . How do you know about the Philosopher Stone?" I ordered him to answer almost like he did to me, but with more force. I'm not scared to show that even if I'm not in the military I still have authority._

_His face of anger changed into a cocky smirk," Some attitude you've got there, little miss."_

_"Don't call me little and answer the damn question!"_

_"Hmph, you're just like him" he mumbled to himself, " Well, I know someone who is searching for the same thing and you can say I'm helping him. I've also met a scientist who was also an alchemist who has done a fair amount of research for the State, but he's gone missing for years now." I instantly knew who he was talking about. So he's met __**him**,__ miracle he isn't dead and a test subject._

"_Ah, so you've met father dear?"_

_"Father?"_

_"My name is Sibyl Ambrose," I could see his eyes widen with surprise which made me smirk even more," the daughter of James Ambrose, the so call scientist and alchemist whose gone 'missing." I could already feel the acid on my tongue as I said __his__ name. I know I look like I'm having the best of time, but, right now I'm truly terrified just talking about __him.__ He can't see but right now my fist were clenched so hard that my nail probably pierced my hands._

"_Now state your rank and name." I'm in charge right now._

_His eyes were still wide in shock, "Colonel Roy Mustang" it was my turn to stare at him in shock but my eyes were mixed with anger, with the burning fire of hatred. **This is Roy Mustang? Motherfucker**. I reacted on instincts, everything went so fast. I had lunged at the man with my alchemical knife pointed to his throat._

_"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT MY CHILDHOOD WAS HELL!"_

_"Colonel!" His assistant yelled worried and pulled out a gun and shot my leg, but that wasn't the best idea. I knew nothing was going to happen to me but once that bullet came my way I transmuted it into silver dust. If I would have let the bullet hit me it would have ricochet off my automail and hit someone. I know I was angry but I wasn't going to let someone die because of my anger, I'm never going to let that happen again. __  
__"IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT THAT MY MOTHER DIED! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO SAVE US! BUT YOU WERE TOO DAMN CARELESS AND SELFISH!" If his eyes could get any bigger, they just did. His face was filled with guilt, he should feel guilty while he went from a soldier to a colonel I spent years working my body and mind to the impossible through the horrible abuse and work._

_"I-I'm sorry" he said in a quiet voice and suddenly I felt the air round me change and be sucked out of me. W-what's going on? I tried to breath but I couldn't it's like there was no air. I began to see small black dots invade my vision. I looked down towards his hand and saw a glove with a red transmutation circle on it. Oh, so he also had become a skilled alchemist, I only glared at him and use my last breath,"I hate you". My sight turned pitch black and I could feel my body let go of reality. My fate use to be in his hands, now his is in mine._

I gripped the edge of the train so hard it began to hurt. The memory of it just made my blood boil but the cold night breeze cooled it down again. I let my frustration out with a long sigh, it hasn't even been a full week and my life is so much more hectic! First I finally met the man that was my only salvation from when I was seven years old. Second, older Elric rather dump me at some random town than have me around, and third, I still have to find those damn _bastards _who killed mom. I have to find them and looking for the philosopher stone is the only way to find them. I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice yell ," WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?". Stupid Elric is actually going to try to apologize? Then again Al probably did force him to, I let out another sigh. My dangling leg was accidentally blown into the side of the cart creating a bang. Was I really that untrust worthy? I mean yeah, I did almost kill him at the State Alchemist Exams but I had to do what I had to do to become a State Alchemist. I also have to remember, even though he doesn't know it, I truly am not the best person to trust. I've done things that most people would make them put me in a mental hospital or jail. **But you've changed!** The voice in my head began to talk to me again. _It doesn't change the fact that I did them_, I responded. I could hear the balcony door open and I knew it was Elric trying to find me but did I really want to talk to him? Apparently it was to late to decide because I could hear him climb up the same ladder I used to get up here. I just fixed my sight onto the bright moon in the night sky, I really didn't want to face him. Each footstep I could hear come closer to where I was sitting was making me nervous, why? It made me nervous because it reminded me of the time when I didn't have automail. I use to get bullied about having two stumps as legs. I just wanted the footsteps to be gone. Sooner than I thought I could feel his presence right next to me. It was silent for a moment but then came a heavy sigh, others would just take that sigh as nothing but to me it tells me a lot about what he's thinking. He feels has to do a job, most likely come up with an apology that his brother made him do. I'm not going to take that, I'm not just a job, I'm not going to be treated like a child.  
"Hey, I just wanted to-"

"No." I could hear the coldness in my voice, I always used it to show that I wasn't something fragile, that I can take care of myself and that I have."I don't want an apology that was forced. Then it wouldn't be an apology."

The silence continued for a while until he broke it,"Okay, I'm not going to apologize and I'm going to say it straight out. I don't trust you. I don't want you coming with us and I don't like how you are getting too close with Al so I'm just letting you know, I'm watching you. I don't feel sorry for what I say before. I won't trust you until you tell who you are and why you're looking for the philosopher stone." You would expect me to be angered but I was actually some what glad, he was being hard on me something I always did to myself. Then again I was kind of sad, it's just like he said he doesn't trust me at all. I'm alone just like I was when I was little, but even if I'm sad or alone I'm not going to tell him my reasons. Yes it would make it a lot easier but there is one problem, I don't trust him either. Al did tell me their past but that was from his side, I want to know Elric's point of view. I want to know what he was thinking, I want to know him.

"Okay then," I could his golden eyes grow wide with surprise, oh he had other idea's than I did. It caused a smirk to appear on my face."I guess I don't have your trust then". I didn't let him say anything I just got up and started walking back to the ladder any my way back into the carts. Life is going to be hard, but then again it was never easy.  
***********************************************************************************************************************

Yay I finished! Finally, it took me forever to find a time to actually sit down and write. I'm sorry this is probably shorter than the other chapters but I want this chapter to revolve about what happen during Mustangs interview with Sibyl. I know the apology with Ed was not something you expected but hey lets keep things interesting! Also Sibyl keeps calling Ed Elric because she doesn't count him as close person yet. She counts Al as a close person because he is the only one who knows what has happen to her when she was younger and she knows about his body. But what did happen when she was younger? And why does she hate Mustang? Well, you'll find out soon in The Knife Alchemist! Adiaŭ!

Sibyl:Esperanto!  
Me: OAO how did you know!?  
Sibyl: I studied how to say farewell in all the languages while you were at school.  
Me:I guess you do learn something new everyday.


	5. Risembol

**Hi guys! Well I don't have a lot to say today besides that I might be planning to make some chapters off of Fullmetal Alchemist: Sacred Star of Milos later on in the story if you would like. If so go right ahead and comment in the review box about it and tell me some of you're ideas if you want! I guess I'll leave you with that, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

* * *

_**Risembol**_

_(chapter 5)_

_**There are always parts of us that surprise others , whether we let them see that side is our choice.**"_

Edward's P.O.V

"Hm, I guess that's why she likes it up here." Ed spoke to himself as he gazed at the inky blue night sky. Brilliant white stars filled the sky and the luminous moon had a soft glow. Just looking up melted his troubles away, it was peaceful. Something that he didn't have in a long time, it seemed like it didn't even exist, like it was something from a dream. But here he was, not care in the world. He wasn't thinking about the taboo, not the philosopher stone, not the military, and not his losses. Ed wasn't thinking at all, he was just sitting on top of the train feeling the nights cool breeze against his face. Finally thoughts came to his head, he didn't want them to but he couldn't stop them. _Am I_ _being to hard on her? She is just a girl,why should I judge her? Why don't I trust her? She doesn't_ _use a circle, but she doesn't clap either_. A sad smile appeared on his face as he lowered his head causing some golden strands to cover his face,"Geez Ambrose, it's only been a few days and you are already driving me insane".

Ed began to make his was back towards the cart that Major and Al were in, and hopefully Ambrose. When Edward arrived at his destination he found Ambrose sitting in the booth she was in before writing in a small notebook using the moon as her light. Major Armstrong was asleep and snoring in his booth while Al was still placed on the table of the booth across from Armstrong. Ed slid inside the booth with Alphonse and stared at his brother. He wouldn't even acknowledge that Ed was there with him, what had gotten into him? When Ed had finally gotten his brother's attention it was only for a few seconds and he gave him a pointed look. It was hard to tell Alphonse emotions with his metal face but Ed had learned how to read his crimson red orbs, and he could tell they weren't happy._ What's his problem_? Edward wondered but soon gave up deciding to not fuss over it. The train cart was quiet only for the sound of the wheels of the train and the sound of writing which started to slow down and then finally stop. There was no more noise coming from the back of the cart where Ambrose was at so Ed's curiosity took over him. He tried to peek behind the seat but he couldn't see her so he quietly got up and walked to the back.

The sight surprised Ed so much that his eyes grew wide for a moment. Ambrose was peacefully asleep with her head laid on top of the table and the notebook she was writing on. The pen was loosely in her hand ready to fall. _Sh-she looks so peaceful. _It astounded Ed, he didn't know she could look so serene. She actually looked like a normal girl. Is that what she was, just a normal girl trying to move on in life? Just like Ed and Al were? But then that leaves, what is she trying to move on from?

"I missed you so much." Ambrose mumbled softly but you could hear not her stone cold voice but a voice of a terrorized little girl. She sounds so lonely. It was almost painful for Edward to hear. He took off his warm bright red coat and put it around her softly so she wouldn't awaken. She seemed to snuggled deeper into it. Ed headed back to his own seat and saw his brother staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Al said flustered in a quick reply. _What's gotten into Al? He's been acting so weird lately._ Ed began to feel sleep come over him with a wave of tiredness. His lids began to slowly close until he was back into peaceful silence.

"Attention all passengers we have reached Risembool. If this is your stop then please get off now. Thank you."

Edward began to awaken slowly to the noise of the conductor talking on the speaker but was startled awake by a squealing red blur going off the train.

"S-sibyl?" Al questioned with surprise and his eyes widen in surprise.

Ed's eyes grew huge and looked back at Al, "That was Ambrose?!"

"I think it was, I mean last time we saw a speeding blur was when were in Colonels office and that was Sibyl." Al explained which reminded all of them that he was right. They all grabbed their stuff, plus Al, and exited off the train. Ambrose was taking pictures of everything in rapid fire with a camera that no one knew she had. She was basically bouncing with excitement...literally.

"Sibyl?" Al finally spoke which cause the snap happy girl to look at him with huge crystal blue eyes brought back to reality.

"Are you alright, miss Ambrose?" Armstrong asked her in a confused tone.

She stood up straight again from her crouching position that she was in to take a picture of something in the grass and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "Heh, sorry. It's just that it's been a while since I've gone to a new place and I promised a friend of mine that I would take as many pictures as I could of every new place."

"Well there aren't many places to take pictures here so you might as well give up." Ed said walking away from the train station to the dirt path that looked like it was never ending.

"What do you mean?! This place is filled with life!" She contradicted him.

"This place is almost deserted! Barely anyone lives here."

"That doesn't make it any less filled with life." Edward was confused with her logic and turned back to stare at her. She didn't make any sense. "Have you ever decided to look around you? Look at this place! The animals all the way over there are living, aren't they? Those fields of crops are alive too or else no one would have food. This grass around us is alive without it alive the small creatures wouldn't have anything to eat or live in. How could you say this place is deserted if there is life in every corner?"

"HOW BEAUTIFUL MS. AMBROSE, THE WORDS OF A TRUE POET! THEY SHOULD BE PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTONG LINE GENERATION!" Major boomed with tears cascading down his face and sparkles around him.

She was right, but how? Ed has lived here for 12 years while Ambrose has only been here for a couple of minutes. How could she notice so much in so little time while he has seen so little. Ed was in awe for a moment but was brought back when he saw a bright flash of light from Ambrose's camera directed straight to his face.

"OW! What was that for!" Ed yelled as he rubbed his eyes but didn't recieve a reply because she had run off taking pictures of something else. Ed stared huge eyes,_ how did she get so far away in such a little time?_

"Come on, Mr. Elic." Armstrong said with a small push to the back. The three of them walked together while Ambrose kept jumping from place to place taking pictures but keeping up with them. Ed felt a sudden breeze that made him shiver, so he tugged on his coat but his grasp was empty. He looked at himself alarmed that his coat wasn't on him, had he misplaced it, did he leave it on the train, where was it? Then he remembered and looked at Ambrose ,who was now taking a picture of the fields of crops, was still wearing the bright red clothing. You could tell that the arms were a little big and so was the length but the insignia shone proud on her back as the wind blew her hair to the side. It suited her well.

As soon as she was done she ran back towards us, " Hey can you wait for me. I just want to take one last picture but I need a better view."

"What do you mean?" Al asked interested and a little concerned.

"You'll see" then she touched the ground and crystal blue alchemic light came from under her copper bracelet that wrapped around her right wrist. and traveled down her hand to the ground which created a giant stone pillar shoot up to the sky with her on it. All three of them had bulging eyes, how can such young and small girl like her do alchemy like that?! But Ed finally found out the answer to that, he finally saw what she uses for a transmutation circle. _The bracelet._

Ambrose finally came back down after a couple of minutes smiling and with her camera gone, "Alright I'm done".

All of them continued walking together up the long dirt path in silence. Only the shuffling of feet and the sound of rocks being kicked was the only thing between them. Ed was finally able to see the two-story, calm yellow house. It's been a while since Ed's been back here, which was kind of a miracle for him since he would break his automail so often. Ed was tackled by a black medium-sized dog, "Hey Den, missed you too boy." he smiled as he rubbed the dog's head but everyone's attention was brought back to the yellow house when a certain blond began yelling furiously from the balcony on the top floor, "EEEEEDDDDDDDWWWWWWAAAAAAARRR RRRDDDDDDD!". Ed was just waiting for the pain to crash onto his skull but was surprised when Ambrose had been (insert chibi imagination) whacked off her feet and unconscious on the ground with a bloody wrench besides her. Everyone stared with bulging eyes at the black-haired girl worried about her but to terrified of what might happen to them.

"Sibyl?! Are-Are you alright?!" Al panicked from his crate.

"Sibyl?" Winry asked still confused still not understanding her mistake.

"Oh Truth! What are we going to tell Mustang when he finds out Ambrose is dead?!" Ed worried more about himself than his partner he presumed as 'dead'.

"W-wait. If that's Edward then, who did I hit?!"

"She should be fine for now but she will have quite of a headache when she wakes up. And no ,Edward, she is not dead. We should let her rest until she wakes up." Pinako lead everyone out of the guest room and closed the door behind her, leaving Ambrose to rest from the blow to the head she received from Winry.

"You should be more careful next time, Winry." Pinako scolded her granddaughter.

"Yes, granny." Winry said ashamed and looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey, it's okay Winry! Just like granny said, Ambrose is going to be fine!" Ed tried to cheer her up and not make her cry. "You should worry about how I banged up my arm." but Ed soon regret saying that when he received his own hit to the head with Winry's wrench but maybe not as hard as Ambrose.

Both of them went downstairs to examine Ed's automail, well, what remained of it. The automail was in tiny pieces from his battle with Scar that he had after the State Alchemist Exams. Winry had cascades of tears when she saw her master piece (s XD).

"How could you do this to my beautiful creation?!"

"Simple, with alchemy." Winry growled at Ed with sky blue piercing eyes which caused him to coward back in fear of the mechanic.

The young girl gave up with a long sigh, "I'm going to have to reconstruct you a whole new arm from scratch. I can probably finish it in a week with all nighters... I'll go get started on it now" Winry dragged herself up the stairs to her room where she would begin making the new prosthetic.

"Oh and go on and grab some bases from the basement to use mean while." she called out from the top of the stairs

"Thanks Winry!"

"Yeah yeah" was the last thing the fifteen year old girl said as she closed the door to her room to begin her project.

"Well, I'm going to go start on dinner. Major you can make yourself at home and boys?" Pinako said begining to make her way into the kitchen.

"Yes?" both Elrics replied in unison

"Don't do anything reckless."

"Well I'm going outside to go chop some wood." Armstrong stated.

"May I go with you, Major?" Al asked politely in his box that was next to the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"Sure." Major picked up Al's crate with one arm and headed out the door which left Ed alone in the living room. He was waiting for an opportunity to be alone, Edward slowly made his way up the stairs so that Winry wouldn't hear him. When he reached the right door he gradually opened it while wincing at the small creak the door made from its hinges. The black-haired girl was still asleep peacefully on the small bed. Ed made his way towards her bed side and grabbed her arm as softly as he could ( I wonder what are the readers thinking right now? ;3 ) trying not to wake her. Ed saw what he came for on the girls wrist, the copper band wrapped securely around it. He gently unwrapped one side and then the other (its kind of those bracelets that are stiff and straight but when you bend it or smack it onto your arm it will wrap around your wrist) causing it to stay straight. Now that Ed finally had what he wanted he gracefully put her arm back to it's place and exited the room quietly closing the door behind him. Then he made his way to the room that Al and him where staying in and closed the door behind him. Once Edward heard the door make a click noise he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He opened his clenched left hand, the copper band laid on top of his flesh hand with words that made Ed wonder.

_YOU __WILL__ FIND THEM_

* * *

**FINITO! WOOOHOOO! ;U; So what did you guys think? I know it took a long time but I've been busy with school and after school activities and trying to stay in touch with my besties that aren't in my school and trying to find a way to help my family economically. I know those should be excuses and I am truly sorry. Originally this chapter was going to be longer but at the rate I was taking I decided that it would be better to upload now. So yeah I was planning to make a couple The Knife Alchemist: Sacred Star of Milos chapters for those who have seen the movie but first I have to see what you guys think! Please comment it helps a lot and I really want to hear from you guys! Well what do you think the words on Sibyl's bracelet mean? Find out on the next chapter of The Knife Alchemist!**

**Adios!  
Sibyl:Really?**  
**Me:Hey! I'm mexican and I just finished doing my spanish homework so don't judge me! **  
**Sibyl:Whatever~**


	6. Give it Back

**Hi guys! Well I finally added something to my profile ^^", yeah it's been like months with it being as white as the Gate! If you're interested about myself go on and check it out! With that I'll leave you to read this new chapter!**

* * *

**_Give it Back_**

_(chapter 6)_

**_"Objects. They may not be the real person but they are what is left and we will hold that object so close to us so they, just like the person, may not disappear. We will make sure that doesn't happen...again."_**

Sibyl's P.O.V.

_I ran. I ran with no worries, the green grass of the field went past my thighs and it swayed as I ran through it. I was wearing a white medium-sized dress that had slightly puffed up short sleeves. Why do I look so much younger? What is this place? It didn't matter though I knew there was peace here. Only one thing was missing..._

_"Sibyl, my dear, where are you?" A feminine voice as sweet as honey called in a loving tone. My eyes grew wide with surprise, confusion, and excitement. I turned my body around so fast that I became dizzy and almost fell over. That voice. __Her__ voice._

_I could only see her medium length, deep dark brown hair waving in the wind from a distance out of it's usual braid. I could literally see the softness of it, I just wanted to hold it in my hands._

_"Sibyl? Where are you? Come out where ever you are." She said in a playful voice, to my ears it sounded like the voice of an angel...maybe that's what she was. I don't believe in angels, saints, or even in god... but she makes you believe. I couldn't respond to her, there was a huge lump in my throat that wouldn't let me speak. I wanted to call, no, I wanted to yell to her where I was but it was stuck. Maybe that lump is my voice.I had to get to her. My right leg moved slightly, automatically, forward. That's when I noticed, my leg. It was real, skin, bone, blood. It was all there. I looked back up to see her standing right in front of me._

_" There you are, my baby girl." A smile on her pale face, she too was in a white dress but her's had straps instead of sleeves. Her thin arms open for me, but her eyes were closed. I couldn't believe it. She was right here in front of me. She was gone for four years and now she just, here. Suddenly the smile turned to a frown and her eyes began to open ever so slowly. The breath was knocked out of me. Her eyes weren't the hazel green with small specks of gold in them, they were a deep, dull grey that was completely lifeless. _

_"Why didn't you come find me?" She asked in a sad tone, almost disappointed._

_"Why did you not save me from those bad, bad people?" She questioned but this time as she spoke her light pink lips began to stain with a drop of crimson red liquid that came out of her mouth. My heart began to race, my breathing became heavy and quick. W-what's going on?I looked down to see that, just like her lips, a spot of the same crimson red began to grow larger in the center of her chest, the pure white became stained with such an awful color._

_Her body fell to her knees and then to the ground as she faced it. A giant pool of the liquid surrounded her to the point that my feet were in it._

_"Mommy?" said the voice of a frightened little girl...was it me?_

_"Mommy..."_

_"MOM!"_

_"_MOM!"

I gasped as I shot up from my laying position. My heart was still pounding through my chest and my breathing was quick and heavy.

"What's wrong?!" A girl yelled in worry and fright as she ran into the room I was in. Her hair was very light blond that was held in place with a green bandanna. Her eye's were the color of the sky, light blue with white shine that mimicked the look of clouds. She was wearing a black sports bra that had a large zipper down the center and some oil stained cargo pants and worn out brown gloves on her hands that were also stained with oil. She's pretty, full on truth. She had an innocent face and an hour glass figure which it looked like she didn't mind on showing. The other thing I noticed was that she had a huge wrench in her hand ready to hurt someone.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a bell like voice. I could only nod dumbly as a response since I still couldn't find my voice.

"What happened?" She looked a me still worried but with something else in her eye, she thought I was weird. She thought that I was strange, different, and not in a good way.

"I just had a bad dream that's all." I said coldly as the words went out of my mouth. I truly didn't want to be mean but when I was I had my own little shell that hides me. Rarely a few people have manage to get passed my shell, like Al.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she walked and sat on the edge of the bed and asked me as if I were a child, I don't know why but it seemed to anger me. I'm not a child. I'm not fragile. I don't even know her name! How am I going to tell her about my dead mother and my terrifying nightmares?!

"I'd rather not." I replied in a short manner. I began to make my way off the bed but she grabbed my arm and looking down.

"Well, c-can you at least tell me what Ed and Al have been doing on their journey since you seem to be traveling with them? I'm worried about them." She said finally looking up with teary eyes.

"No."

"W-what?" She asked with the most confused face.

"I said no." I repeated in the same stone cold voice that I had said in the first time.

"Why?!" She yelled at me angrily standing up and stomping her feet as she did.

"Because it's not my business to tell. If Elric and Al wanted to tell you, they wouldf. If they don't then they have a reason not to. What is that reason? You'll have to ask them...And maybe you should probably ask a persons name first before going on and asking for information." I said looking into her eyes and then walked away. I couldn't take much of her whining anymore it was bringing more pain to the headache that I already had. Man, where did I get this huge lump from, I asked myself as I rubbed the side of my head.

Alphonse was sitting underneath a tree outside, not looking at anything in particular, just looking like he was enjoying the noon sun.

"Hey Al" I said bitterly as I plopped down to his side. My mood had begun to become bitter as I walked away from my little 'chat' with... what was her name again? Oh yeah I never got it since she started to interrogate me before I could even ask! Then she started to get all whiny that I didn't tell her anything! Ugh, so bratty, I hate it when people are like that.

"Hey Sibyl, whats wrong? Are you feeling better?" Al asked politely which made some of my anger go away. I could never be mad at Alphonse, he's just too kind and nice.

"That girl inside started to interrogate me and I'm starting to get a huge headache from it. Al, what the hell happen to me? There is a freaking huge lump on my head!" I said rubbing the tender spot.

"You mean Winry?" Al asked in a curious tone.

"Well I wouldn't know since she started questioning me without even telling me her name. Who the hell is she?!" I said getting frustrated again with the thought of the way she looked at me. Like an object with information instead of a person.

"She's big brother's mechanic and our childhood best friend. And um," Al began to sweat drop and drawing little circles in the dirt with his only leather glove hand," she accidentally hit you on the head with her wrench, that's why you've been passed out for a whole day and have that bump on your head."

"Why?! What did I ever do to her?!" I yelled aggravated and confused.

"It was on accident! She thought you were big brother from a distance!" Al tried to explain.

"Why would she be throwing a freaking wrench in the first place!" I yelled as I turned around and punch the tree that was behind us with my right fist. I heard a couple of cracks from the dark brown bark as it make contact with my fist. I've learned to like the feeling of the pain on my knuckles as they broke something. But soon my anger turned to confusion, _my bracelet_. Where is it? The skin on my right wrist was paler than the rest of my hand from the constant wear of the thick copper band. I started to panic, my breathing began to quicken, my heart raced, my head went blank. I could feel the blood rush out of my face.

"Sibyl are you okay? You look a little pale." Al said in a distant concern voice.

"Mom's bracelet." I whispered, not able to find my voice.

"What?" He asked trying to get closer. Possibly to hear me better.

"Mom's bracelet. It's gone." I spoke a little louder. I could see Al's red orbs become small, he knows what that bracelet meant to me. Where is it? In my pocket? No. My other wrist? No. In the room? An image of Winry grabbing my wrist to pull me back ran through my mind.

"Winry took it." I said in a furious voice.

"Now wait a minute, Sibyl!" Alphonse called but I was already making my way to the yellow home.

"Ed you have to stop Sibyl!" was the last thing I heard from a distance as I entered the cozy home. I had one goal and one goal only. To get back what is mine.

As I reached the top of the wooden stairs I kicked open the first door to my right. It swung open and revealed a room with two beds one on each side wall. I saw Edward's suitcase at the foot of one of them and two nightstands by the head of each bed. She isn't here. Just as I was about to kick open the next door to my left I heard a small clash in the room at the end of the hall to my left. I instantly made my way to it and kicked it open with more force than necessary.

"What the hell!" the bright blond yelled from the sudden loud bang.

"Where is it?" I almost growled through my clenched teeth.

"Where's what?!" She yelled from her wooden chair that she was sitting in with a screw in one hand.

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about! My bracelet!" I yelled getting aggravated, why won't she just hand it over?!

"I don't have your stupid bracelet!" Winry yelled finally getting up to face me completely. When she said that I snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER STUPID!" I screamed as I began running towards her, ready to do what I did to the tree with her face. But I was stopped a strong arm wrap around my waist that picked me up and spun me around so that I was thrown out the room. My shoulder harshly hit the wall, I'm pretty sure I left a crack or a hole.

"What the fuck is your problem, Ambrose!" I heard Edwards voice yell furious from in Winry's room.

"My problem is that your girlfriend took my bracelet!" I yelled right back at him with more anger. A little too much anger. I pressed my non injured arm against the wall and transmuted a giant hand to wrap around the other young alchemist.

"Give it." I said in a dark threatening voice.

"I don't have it!" She screamed with tears starting to go down her face. I could feel it, I was losing control of myself. I was becoming _him. _I couldn't stand here any longer, not if I wanted someone to get hurt. It took everything out of me to walk away but I managed. Each step became easier as the distance between me and them became greater. When I went outside I saw Al still sitting under the tree, still dismembered, still with those small red orbs. I looked at them for a moment but that's all it took to feel how upset and disappointed he was.

I ran...

* * *

**What did Sibyl's dream mean? How can she still transmute without her bracelet? Who did Sibyl mean when she yelled , "don't you dare call HER stupid"? Well you'll find out next time in the next chapter of The Knife Alchemist!**


	7. Let's Play

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ!**

**Hi guys, so I have come up with a new idea that I really want to put to use. I really have always wanted to be in touch with my readers and get to know them so they can also get to know me... and Sibyl. I know that other people have done this idea with their oc's so I wanted to do the same. I wanted to create a facebook page for Sibyl, it would have been tumbler but I'm still trying to learn how to use that so I want to have something that I already know how to use. I think it would be an interesting, fun way to get to know you guys and for you to get to know Sibyl and myself. I was planning to post pictures that I would create later on, have Q&A's for the both of us, role plays with you all, and post statuses about how Sibyl is doing and myself. I will also use it to tell you guys about new chapter updates. BUT! I will only do this if you want me too, I don't want to be lame and create an oc page and no one likes it so please comment in the bottom about it or send me any messages about your ideas would love to hear it. Thank you. Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**Let's Play**_

_(chapter 7)_

**_"People say that talking to yourself means that you are going mad but if you were truly mad you wouldn't have the sense to talk anymore but kill."_**

Ed's P.O.V

She did it.

She transmuted without her bracelet.

How?

"Ed are you okay?!" Winry cried worriedly as she tried to help him out of the transmuted hand.

"Y-yeah" Was all Ed could say, he was still so confused on the events that just happened right now.

He had just come back from a walk when he heard Al call out to him to stop Ambrose for some reason. Something about Winry, which caused him to kick it into gear. When he made it into the house he heard a loud smack of a door slamming open and heard Winry scream terrified. Then a voice, a voice so angry, her voice. What had caused her to produce so much anger in each word she yelled? Then Edward heard Winry's also angered response to her but it was nothing compared to what came out of Ambrose after that.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER STUPID!" that caused Ed to react and race up the stairs three at a time and down the hall into the room with two very angered girls. He could see Ambrose advancing Winry and her arm beging pulled back in a fist. He had to stop her, fast. Ed quickly wrapped his arm around the petite girl and spun her around so that she would be launched out of the room into the wall across the hall. There was a painful crack when she made it to the wall, did he hurt her? He didn't know, or care, he had to protect Winry even if it meant hurting Ambrose.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Ed yelled at her angrily, why would she even try to hurt his childhood friend.

"Your stupid girlfriend took my bracelet!" Ambrose yelled not really directing it to Edward but to the girl behind him. Before Ed could respond to her, he saw her reach behind her but still looking at him with hatred in her eyes and touch the wall with her other hand and a bright blue light illuminate the spot. A giant peach colored hand, just like the wall, shot out and wrapped around him to stop him from going anywhere. Now her eyes turned a dark deep blue that were icy cold, losing the old bright sapphire that made her look like an angel.

" Give it." she growled like a wolf, a very angered one. This terrified him.

"I don't have it!" Winry screamed through terrified sobs. She stopped. Then deep blue started to fade back into the crystal blue and the anger started to fade away. Her face bent blank, no emotion. She stood back up straight and turned around in automatic movements but her foot steps became constricted but smoothed out as she kept going down the hall.

Luckily Ambrose didn't get his arms wrapped up so he was able to transmute the hand back into the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Winry cried furiously wiping away the tears that ran down her face like water falls. Ed had always hated it when Winry cried, it made him feel bad and want to comfort her but there was something he had to do.

"I'll be right back" was all Ed told crying blond as he started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Winry yelled at him as she wiped away the water from her cheeks and eyes.

"I'm going to find her." he replied and began to walk out of the house and onto the dirt path where he could see his brother still sitting under the tree dismembered with white cloth covering the open part of his armor.

"She'll kill you!" Winry yelled as she stood at the door of the pale yellow house but Ed ignored her and continue on his way

Where could she be? Ed asked himself as the sun began to set creating an eminent orange glow to the land. Edward stood on a hill looking down on part of Risembol, he had been everywhere searching for the young black-haired girl but had come empty-handed. The river? Nope. The town? No. The forest? Doubt it. The fields? No one has seen her. Where hasn't Edward checked? Now he was starting to get frustrated and didn't want to go back to the tension at the house. He needed a little chat with someone who wouldn't get angry or question him.

Ed entered the grave yard with a bouquet in hand with different assorted flowers that he had picked up before he came here. He walked down the rows of grey head stones that for some reason in the setting sun didn't morbid at all. They somehow were welcoming. He walked along on the memorized path towards his destination, but soon when came close he heard a small voice. It sounded desperate and frustrated, just like he was.

"Wow it's only been a couple of days and I'm about to break down! I'm pathetic." The voice paused for a moment but just as Ed was going to go up the hill to see who the voice belonged to it continued again, "I'm upset because it's mom's bracelet! I've never taken it off, never! It meant so much to her...and me. Well it's kind of a long story but she gave it to me after a very _scarring_ moment for both of us and she told me that her copper band was from a long time ago, a time before the war. A time of happiness. No, I didn't get to be part of this happiness because I wasn't born yet. But mom was happy during that time so it meant a lot that she gave me the last thing that reminded her of pure joy."

Ed listened to the girl talk silently, he found out it was Ambrose when she mentioned the copper band but she was talking about a part of her that he didn't know. Her past. Edward listened as if Ambrose was talking to him.

"You want to know about mom?" She asked and laughed a little it was pure unlike her sarcastic ones that she would always use, " It's kind of funny that you ask that since you're Elric's mom but I'll tell you. Well, she had deep chocolate-brown hair that had strands of natural copper that reached her mid back, it was always so soft and usually had it clipped and braided away from her beautiful porcelain skin. She was average height and had a thin figure but even though she also lacked food like I did she still looked heavenly. Mom always wore a common light brown dress that swayed when she walked. She was very quiet and her voice was like hearing a small bell ring. She always wore a smile on her kind face. And her eyes..." Her voice paused almost like the thought of her mother's eyes where just too much to bear, "... they were the most beautiful shade of green and light brown. They shined with very small specks of gold. Every time I looked into them they gave me hope. Hope that we would be able to leave, that I would be able to have this thing she called happiness. But... it was foolish of me to think that." her voice trembled with emotion as she finished.

"It's not foolish to have hope." Ed finally said walking up to see the fifteen year old sitting on the grass in front of his mother's grave. Her eyes were surprised at first but then she just turned away from him so he couldn't see her face.

"Ambrose, what you did back there was wrong-" Edward began to scold her but soon stopped when she turned around with pure anger in her eyes.

"What?!" Ambrose stood up and turning to walk towards him, "You want to know what's wrong?! Your stupid little mechanic hitting me with a fucking wrench on the head! You know what else is wrong, the way you treat me as if I'm the one who stole the most important thing in her life! Well newsflash It wasn't me! It was her!"

"It wasn't her!" Edward yelled back into Ambrose's face. How dare she talk about Winry that way?!

"Then who was it?!" she screamed back in his face with more anger than he could ever produce. Then Ed stopped, he had forgotten for a moment who was actually causing all this trouble.

"I-it was me." he said backing down and looking at his feet in ashamed of what he has done. Right when he was about to look up to see her reaction he was met with fist to the face. It had so much force that it pushed him back quite a distance and dropped his bouquet that he had in his hand. Then these were Ed's emotions in the following order:

1) Shock

2) Pain

3) Anger

Oh yeah, lots of anger. He stared at her with vicious eyes but her eyes looked like she was going to kill him. Just as he started to charge at her so did she, she wasn't scared the slightest bit. When she went to swing for his face Ed backed away and caught her fist with his flesh hand. Then he pulled her arm towards him and stuck out his automail arm so that Ambrose's stomach would be rammed into his automail fist.

Ed could hear the breath being knocked out of her, maybe she would calm down when she noticed he had the upper hand but he was very wrong. He had completely forgotten about her other arm. He didn't notice it until it was back in his face again, knocking him to the side. She stood up straight again with fire in her light sapphire blue eyes.

Edward went to go punch Ambrose in the side but she was able to dodge it and grab his arm with both her hands and twist it in a painful angle. He reacted quickly by swinging his fist to her face to make her let go and sway to the side. Ed hadn't notice it was his automail hand until she turned back to him wiping away some blood from her mouth.

"Alright you want to play with automail, well then, let's play." Ambrose said in a challenging voice, she wasn't going back down.

* * *

**So what do you think? Are you liking the drama and battle between the two alchemist? I hope you are! So what do you think Sibyl was talking about when she said a_ very scarring time?_ Well find out next time in the next chapter of The Knife Alchemist.**

**Sibyl: And please do not forget to tell us about wheater having my own facebook page! Please comment! I'll appreciate** **it!**


	8. Scars

**Hey guys! Woohooo-*dies on laptop***

**Ed:Um okay so hello readers of TKA! So well as you can see Leli-chan kind of died here because she put five straight hours of writing and a whole week of final exams at school AND a party last night. Oh and Ambrose isn't here because this is my POV... because I'm so awesome to write in. Leli-chan wanted to write this as quick as she could for a late christmas present to all of you! But on another note this chapter is very deep and emotional and Leli-chan put a lot into it. She wasn't sure if people would like this chapter very much but please comment and say what you think. Also please comment on the facebook idea for Ambrose. Leli-chan does not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Enjoy! Oh and Happy New Years everyone!**

* * *

**_Scars_**

_(chapter 8)_

**_"On the outside we may look as if we can hold the weight of the world but we are all still a frightened child inside." _**

Ed's P.O.V.

"Alright, you wanna play with automail? Fine, let's play."

"Sibyl no-" Edward tried to deny that, it's not what he meant. Also his automail arm was only a 'crappy' version to what he usually uses. It was an arm and hand made up of steel pipes with little mechanisms as joints and wires. Winry had told him to be especially careful since it was only a base, well that went out the window.

Ed was cut off by Ambrose's leg coming up for a high kick to the face. Luckily Ed caught it with both hands before it hit him but all too soon his luck ran out when she jumped and twisted her leg within his hands so that her other leg was brought up and kicking him in the side of the face. He was hit with so much force that he let go of the young girl's leg and was pushed away. She landed perfectly fine but then ducked down while extending her leg out and swinging it into Ed's legs causing him to trip and fall on his back to the green ground. He felt like all the air in his lungs were slapped out of him, he had to get up or he would get it good. Ed saw a black combat boot coming his way but before it could come in contact with his ribs his instincts kicked in.

At the sound of a clap, the green grass began change into vines and wrapped tightly around the young girl's legs. It constricted her from coming any closer but the vines continued to coil around her with tight pressure and making Ambrose lose her balance and land on the ground. The vines didn't stop growing until it wrapped over her mouth, Ed would have laughed if they weren't in this situation. Edward sat up taking deep breaths to fill up his lungs again from the hard contact with the ground.

"Damn it Ambrose! I didn't mean to take it." the worn out 15 year old tried to explain his actions about the little copper band but soon shut up as soon as he saw bright blue light come from within the vines. Huge sharp blades grew out from the side of the girl's legs, they cut through the plant with ease. Before Edward could react to what was going on, Ambrose pounced on him but it back fired on her when they both began rolling down the hill.

One tried to pin the other down as they went but didn't succeed until they were at the bottom with Edward on top of the smaller girl. He grabbed her rather strong fit arms and pinned them on each side of her while his legs straddled her hips making sure she couldn't move. Both of them were sending death glares at each other but Edward soon stopped, he truly looked at her crystal sapphire blue eyes. They had so much pain but it could barely be seen through her ice cold stare.

"Don't look at me with pity." She spat with so much hatred. Her face was ever so slightly tanned but was now beginning to show faint purple of the punches she received and crimson red at the edge of her lightly pink tinted lips. Ed then saw a rather large line of pale skin by the hair line of her pitch black hair. _Where did she get that scar from?_

"I said don't you look at me with pity! I don't want your damn pity!" Ambrose began to yell at him and struggle against him but Ed barely manage to hold her down.

"I'm sorry damn it!" he yelled back at her, not in anger, he truly did mean it but Ambrose wasn't listening, "I'm sorry! I just wanted to know! I wanted to know about you and how you can transmute without a circle. I don't know if you'll hurt Al and me when we aren't looking. I can't trust you if I don't know you!"

Edward stared at her with fierce eyes but soon were exchanged to wide ones and she began to laugh, not a joyful one or a sad one but a hysterical one. She stopped and glared at him straight in the eyes. "Oh Edward Elric, the Hero of the People, the Fullmetal Alchemist. But who are you really? The 15 year old prodigy with an automail arm and leg and a younger brother who has never been seen out of an armor-"

"Shut up." Ed said looking away from her deep glare and hiding his own.

"The Elrics. They don't have a home, they don't have parents, they don't have bodies."

He snapped.

Edward pulled back his automail arm with one intention. To stop her. But before the rod hand could make contact with her already colored face, Ambrose caught the fist in her hand that Ed had let go of in his rage. Ambrose took this to her advantage and used all her strength to push off the much heavier boy to the side and pin him down just like he did to her.

"How does it feel to have someone test the limits of your mind? The limits of your strength. You say you can't trust me but how can I trust some one like you?" Her words that left her mouth jabbed Edward deeper than the knife on her belt that stayed in it's holder.

"So if you know so much about me then why don't tell me anything about yourself?" Edward challenged her.

"Because I don't know you! I only know things from others about you! But I don't know you! The real Edward Elric."

"Then show me your scars! They compare nothing to the ones on my arm and leg!" He yelled at her in anger.

"Shut up! You know nothing about scars! I you want to see my scars then so be it." as Ambrose said that she began to somehow transmute the blades back into her legs and pull back the sleeves of her light grey long sleeve shirt. Ed's eyes turned small in shock and terror, what had happen to her?

"Yeah it's ugly, I know, but you wanted to know too." she said unfazed. Her arms were covered with who knows how many scars on her arms. At first the pale color seemed to be her actually skin color but it wasn't, you could still see small amounts of tanner skin that wasn't scared in between the paleness. Then Ed got his answer that he so long for. The pale skin wasn't random scars at all, there was a pattern or more like patterns. Each pale mark made it's own unique transmutation circle, some where larger than others and some smaller.

"There are more than 300 transmutation circles all over my body, some of them I still don't even know what they are for."_ I-it isn't only her arms?!_ Ed studied each one but they seemed never ending, but this was only her arms?! His sight was cut off when Ambrose finally got off of him and stared to make her way back up the hill.

"H-hey where are you going?" Ed asked as he got off of the grassy ground but she didn't respond so he followed after her. When Ed finally made it up the hill the sight shocked him (it's a day full of surprises for Edo-kun, ain't it?), Ambrose was kneeling, in front of his mother's grave.

"I'm sorry Ms. Elric. I didn't mean to hurt or frighten your son. I'm so sorry."

"Ambrose, why do you do that? Why would you apologize?" Edward asked not in a curious way but he wanted to understand her. One minute she was the strongest person that he has ever met but now she is like a regular girl. He sat down next to her but didn't disturb her.

"Because once I was a mother's child, a hurt, a frighten one. I don't want to be the one causing a mother's child fear and pain." she said not looking up at him. That made Ed stare at her in silence for a moment.

"H-how did you get,um," Ed tried to ask without seeming rude but couldn't find the words.

" My scars, my burn marks. You don't have to act nice, I know they are there and I know what they are." Ambrose said very bluntly but not looking at him, "You know not a lot of people ask how I got them, they just kind of assume that I did it to myself some how."

"...Did you?"

"You know Elric, there is only a certain amount of pain a person could force on themselves. Even if I wanted to do this to myself my mind would stop me from doing it, so no I didn't do this to myself."

"Then who did?" Ambrose sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's a long story I would have to tell you from the beginning."

"I've got time and I'm willing to hear." She finally looked at him with slightly confused eyes but then just ever so slightly, she smiled. Not a sarcastic or hysterical smile just a simple smile.

"You are persistent. I like that. Okay, well this started before I was born."

"Wow that is long." Ed interrupted her.

"If you don't shut up I won't tell you then!" She threatened him but it wasn't terrifying or anything like that it was more like friendly, " Okay here we go again, so before I was born , when my parents were young _my father_ had married my mother at a young age." she said the word father with such distaste.

" During the time my father was obsessed with alchemy and spent most of his time researching it. He wanted to become a state alchemist and my mother supported him with his decision, but this was before the war started. They both lived on the outskirts of a town called Dublith when they had me. My father left to go take the State Alchemist Exams a few days after my birth and apparently he was a genius in alchemy and combat so they took him in right away, but not out in to the fields but into research."

" My mother never saw him but they called each other and sent letters everyday, stupid bastard left her to raise me by herself while he lived his dreams. It was like that for two or three years until the war started, my father was drafted out to Ishbal for more research and fighting. For some reason he was sent back from the war about a year or two before the it ended and was sent home when I was four. Even then I barely saw him, he was always locked away in his research room. For me he was a stranger but my mother tried to explain to me that he was my father and was part of our family. Then he was barely even home, he would always go out and wouldn't come back for days. Then one day when he did come back..." at that moment Ambrose looked away from Ed, her nails were digging into the green grass and piercing the ground.

"My mother and I went out that day and when we came back home everything was broken when my father saw us he literally attacked my mother. His eyes they weren't their regular color, they were a putrid acid green. From there everything turned into hell. Everyday he abused my mother for no reason and everyday it was nonstop training, studying, and pain. I learned to fight like a soldier, to endure all pain thrown at me, alchemy was my life and soul. If I had an injury my father wouldn't take me to a hospital, he would make it worst and make me use medical alchemy to fix it. This lasted for six years." _Six years?! _Edward thought at the horror of what she had to live through.

" One day when I was eight my mother accidentally broke a plate that fell out of her hands and my father dragged her from her hair out to the shed in the backyard. He burned a transmutation circle on her chest and beat her, that's when I snapped. I fought against him with what he taught me but you can't really call it fighting when you're the one being slammed into the ground, right? Once I stopped going against him he also dragged me to the shed and ripped off my already tattered clothes and transmuted a steaming iron rod with a transmutation circle at the end. He burned my skin, every inch of it. My begging didn't matter, my screams, I never received help. The louder I screamed the longer it burned. Every time he burned my skin he would roughly rub salt in the wound making the pain unbearable and change the rod into a different transmutation circle and repeat the process.I passed out from pain several times but it was never over. I-it hurt so much. The pain- so much pain."

Ambrose stopped talking and just tucked herself into a small ball with her knees to her chest and her face hidden. Her voice sounded like they had tears and her eyes looked like she was about to start crying but her eyes were dry with no signs of any tears. How could Ed say that his scars were worst than her's when they were nothing compared to them, the whole automail procedure was nothing to this. Ed was barely able to compose himself, just they way she said it, every detail, he could basically hear her screams of pain. It didn't look like Ambrose was going to continue if she didn't calm down. Ed was never really the kind of person to help someone when they are having a hard time but right now he had to be that person. Slowly Ed lifted his left arm and lightly laid his flesh hand on her coal black head.

"If I could have been there I would have saved you. I would have knocked his ass out of there and saved you and your mother. There would never be pain." Ed said as strong as he could.

Then she gave a small sarcastic laugh, "That would have been a nice thought, too bad it already happen. But anyways, after that everything continued the way it was before for a year but I started to learn how to use my scars to my advantage but I never got to finish my training on being a 'perfect soldier' as my father wanted me to be. One late night I heard my mother scream, at first I was too scared to go see if my father was hurting her again but it wasn't until I heard other voices that I ran down into my father's research room. W-when I ran in there,there was so much blood, my mom was dead on the ground in front of me and my father was passed out on the ground nearby. There were these _things, _they looked like humans but t-they weren't. The had abilities to do things, there was a women that I attack in anger for killing my mom but her fingers they grew long and sharp almost like blades and they cut off one of my legs. And well I lost my other leg from one of the things that ate anything."

"Y-you mean it ate your leg?" Edward asked not believing what he just heard.

"Heh, yeah some appetite, right?" Ambrose tried to joke and make the air less tense, "Um after that they left with my father. I dragged myself to the nearest house which was kind of far away, the people there were kind enough to take me to a hospital. But after that I had to make money off the streets and took a train to Rush Valley to go get automail. I stayed there for five years with my mechanic but kept training myself and a couple of months ago I moved to Central to prepare for the exams even though I prepared for my whole life. And well here I am." She said quickly finishing the story.

"But why are you searching for the philosopher stone?"

"Because all thoughts years of research my father did, was for the philosopher stone. He was so obessed with it that he committed human transmutation as a theory. He lost his sanity in exchange for knowledge about the philosopher stone. That is why they came for him, now I'm going to find them by making them find me." she explained to him. Maybe she will be good to have after all. There was a rather long silence between both of them gathering the words that have been said.

"Well then I guess I can finally trust you, Ambrose." Ed said giving a long sigh but a small smile.

"Sibyl." she said to him.

"Hm?"

"Call me Sibyl. Now you know me and trust me so call me Sibyl."

"Alright but you'll have to start calling me Ed. I hate people calling me by my last name."

"I'll only call you Ed until you tell me your story." Sibyl teased him.

"Fine." Ed stood up off the ground and dusted himself off, "but it's getting late and we should be heading back so I'll tell you on the way. Good, Sibyl?" he asked her with a cheeky smile stretching out his hand for her to take. Grabbing Ed's automail hand in her's she said with a smile of her own,

"Good."

* * *

**Ed: So what did you think? Did you like it? You finally find out about Sibyl and a bit of drama is over. But will the drama come back? Well you'll see in the next chapter of The Knife Alchemist!**

**Also Leli-chan has official made her own favorite quote, **_**"Oh Edward Elric, The Hero Of The People, The Fullmetal Alchemist. But who are you really? A 15 year old prodigy with an automail arm and leg and a younger brother who has never been seen out of his armor. The Elrics. They have no home. They have no family. They have no bodies." **_**yup she made all of that up.**


	9. We're Fine

I finally did it!- *knife barely misses my head***  
**Sibyl: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?**  
**me: **TTATT** Sorry! Please don't kill me!**  
**Sibyl: You didn't answer my question!**  
**Me: Sorry Sorry! I was at school and I joined the track team so every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I had to go to practice. I was trying to get into shape! Also this chapter was really hard to write since it was just a calm period. Not my forte. But I managed after writing several poems, listening to the right songs and drawing several **TKA** pictures. But I have good news guys.**  
**Sibyl: What?**  
**Me: I finally figured out how to partially use **tumblr** so if I get enough people to comment about giving you a **Tumblr** account then I possibly will.**  
****Sibyl:Took you enough time to figure it out.****  
**Me: Shut up! Anyways on to the story!

Sibyl P.O.V

I'm glad I told Ed about what happen to me. Not that I'm happy on the event's that happen before I told him but I guess we cleared it up. As we walked back towards the yellow home Ed talked to me about his journeys with Al around Amestris. Even though both our faces and bodies were bruised from our fight we are still smiling at each other almost forgetting about our incident from before.

"Damn, you got me good with that kick to the face." Ed complained as he rubbed his cheek.

"Hey you rammed you automail arm rod thing into my stomach, I bet there's a bruise or something." I said as I rubbed my stomach from the pain.

"I don't think that's the only thing that's going to be bruised, you should take a look at your face." he said with a snicker.

"Me? You should look at yourself!" I replied as I pointed towards his face that had now began to show purple skin.

"Shut up, you kicked me in the face."

"Yeah and you punched me! You know what, let's just leave it that we both did some damage." I tried to let things go for the moment. Even though we were arguing it didn't feel like we use to. It felt lively. I like it.

"Hey what ya smiling about?" Ed asked looking at me with a smile of his own.

"Nothing. Just glad." I stated simply without looking at him and looking at the path ahead of us.

"About?" he continued.

"One person less against me. It means I'm doing something right, right?" I asked now looking at the young alchemist next to me. It seemed like he took a moment to think about it.

"I guess so but if you would have done that to anybody else I'm pretty sure you would have killed them." Ed said jokingly.

"I wouldn't have killed them...just severely hurt them..." I replied innocently with an 'innocent' smile.

"Great, like that's any better." Ed said in sacastic tone.

"Shut up." I laughed giving him a slight push. That's how we continued on our way back to the yellow home. Chatting without a care in the world. Once we got there we found Al still sitting there patiently where he was left under the tree.

"Hey Al." Ed said waving to him as we made our way towards the broken armor.

"Sibyl are you okay?!" Al asked frantically as he saw me. Why would he be asking me tha- oh.

"Yeah, I'm fine Al. Thanks for asking." I said giving him a smile to show him that I was alright.

"Yeah so am I, thanks for asking little brother." Ed pouted as Al and I talked.

"Where were you two?" Al asked concerned for us. Oh yeah, forgot that Al saw me when I stormed off...oh well.

"We just went and had a little disussion, right Sibyl."

"Mhm." I replied with a nod and a simple smile.

"Sibyl? Since when do you call her Sibyl?" Al questioned suspiciously.

"Well that's my name, isn't it?" I teased Al by answering him with a question of my own.

"Well yes but-"

"Then I see nothing wrong with me calling her by her name." Ed continued with me.

"That's not what I mean- just forget it." the poor boy said in defeat, "I'll never understand you two." Both Ed and I began to laugh at the defeated armor that sat there. That was until a rather small old lady stuck her head out the door to call us in for supper.

"Um, who was that?" I asked not knowing there was someone else in the home.

"Oh that's Ganny Pinako." Al stated as he looked towards me now. Suddenly a rather loud growling came from my stomach, all three of us gave it a long look.

"Hehe, I guess I forgot that I hadn't eaten anything since the train ride." I said as I rubbed the back of my head in a nervous manner.

"Well, lets hurry up and get Al inside and then we can go eat." Ed grabbed on to one of the sides of Al's armor and I grabbed the other trying to be careful not to damage anything. We were able to make it in the house gasping and panting for air once we set Al down in the living room. Man was he heavy!

"Sorry guys." Al apologized as if it were his fault.

"Don't worry about it big guy." I gave him a smile and patted his head before I headed into the kitchen with Ed. Once I saw the amazing food on the table my stomach began to growl very loudly that made all three of us look at it.

"Heh, excuse me, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought." I said embarrassed but I mean if you hadn't eaten in two days and smelled her cooking you would have jumped the table and eaten everything.

"Well go on, the food is meant to be eaten not just to look at it." the old lady said teasingly as I sat down shyly.

"Where's Winry?" Ed asked her

"She said that she wanted to get ahead on your automail and that she'll eat may I ask what happen to you two?" she asked calmly. For a moment it was silent and then both Ed and I gave at nervous laugh.

"Um, very intense sparing." I said as an excuse which Ms.Pinako gave a small nod and said to be careful next time.

"Are you part of the military as well, Ms. Ambrose?" she asked not looking away from her food.

"Oh just call me Sibyl and yes I am." I replied to her politely, "I'm actually a State Alchemist."

"You're a dog of the military." she said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, I guess you can say that." It was quiet for a moment and there was a sudden tension in the air.

"You know, my son and his wife worked for the military during the Ishvalan war. They were also Winry's parents." Pinako stated which made me stop eating and look up at her but she was still eating her own food. I guess that Winry was the girl upstairs, "They were doctors who helped anyone who needed it, no matter if they were Amerstian or Ishvalan. Sadly they were both killed."

"I apologize for you and your granddaughter's lost." I apologized, maybe I shouldn't have been so bad to her. I mean she lost her parents as well as I did, even though she had her grandmother unlike me, she must have had some hardship.

"No need to apologize Winry was young and it was a while ago, but speaking of parents, where are your's young lady?" from the corner of my eye I saw Ed stiffen at the question.

"They also died." I glazed my voice over with calmness, "I'm kind of on my own, heh."

"Does your parents' death have to do with your automail?" the old lady asked unfazed yet again while I quite surprised.

"E-excuse me?" I asked hoping that she would elaborate.

"Your footsteps sound heavier against the wood than Winry's. Also they should sound lighter since you are smaller than her." I she stated that I was very impress until she stated the height difference. My anger went up a notch at that, it's not my fault everyone is huge!

"Yes, it does." there was a slight silence in which Ms. Pinako kept looking at me for an explanation, " My father worked for the military as well and he had very important research. One night we were robbed and the thieves killed my mother, handicapped me, and took my father with them." I partially lied again.

"Isn't there still a chance that your father is still alive." Ed aske joining th conversation as well, he knew that part was true.

"After the first three days, it's most likely the victim has already been killed. It's been four years since the incident." I stated.

"Did you try to find him?"

"No." Ms. Pinako gave me a questionable look, " Somethings are not worth searching for."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''

After that dinner was very uneventful, just simple conversations and then I excused myself for the night. I went upstairs towards the room I woke up in but before I went in I saw Winry's door slightly open, should I go apologized to her? Apologizing wasn't really my thing, but I couldn't just be rude and keep her at fault for something she didn't do. I didn't really even give her a chance.

I sighed at the turmoil in my guilty head, "I'll do it tomorrow." I said to myself.

I mean I could put it off for the night. The problems are over so no need to rush, right?

There you go things are finally calm and peaceful...I don't like it. T.T But other than that did you like it? Hope you did, I'm really sorry that it was quite short and boring but I promise next chapter will be better. But what will happen next chapter? Will things between **Siby** and **Winry** be okay? We'll see next time in The Knife Alchemist!

**Sibyl: Don't forget to vote about me having a ****tumblr**** or ****facebook**** page!**

**********  
**EXTRA NOTE!****

Hi just wanted to mention that I found this **youtuber** who is doing an **FMA** **Fandub** kind of thing. It's called **Fullmetal** **Alchemst**: **Alchemic** Collision. I myself am auditioning, it would be great if you could too! The link to the video is right here : **http****:/****www****.****youtube**** watch?v=5QY2f0u_Eek** and the video will be on the side! Hope to see you try out!


End file.
